Life Changing
by Soccerchick6
Summary: Here's a story about a life changing event. Edward and Bella are seniors in high school. Bella becomes pregnant, how will this effect their lives along with their families and friends? Rated T for fluff, and limes/lemons. AH and slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I do not own Twilight or the Characters, but I am borrowing them ;)**_

So I have always wanted to write my own FanFic but never had the guts to do it, or the time. But here it goes. Enjoy.

**Bella's POV:**

_How could I, Bella Swan, be one of those irresponsible teens that wind up pregnant at seventeen? We always made sure we were using protection. I guess it's true when they say condoms are only 99% effective. Hell if I'm that 1% maybe I should start buying lottery tickets!_

It was the fifth test I've taken, and even one of those digital ones from the commercials where it says its "the most sophisticated piece of technology you'll ever pee on" bull shit.

"Damn Bell's, I knew one day I would be the godfather of your child, but not at eighteen." Jacob said trying to lighten the mood.

"Jeez, thanks for being so supportive Jake" I said sarcastically as I punched Jacob in the stomach considering he was so tall, although I don't think he felt as much pain as I did since he had abs of steel ever since my brother Emmett became his personal trainer.

"Sorry Bella… So when are you gonna tell Edward, Charlie, and everyone else?" He asked.

"Well Edward gets home this afternoon from his "family vacation". I said.

_The Cullen's always took little vacations, especially on the long weekends, although from what Edward and Alice tell me, they are usually field trips to museums or historic places. Man am I glad I've never gone on one of those "vacations" I thought._

"Well no offense bud, but I won't be here for that conversation" Jacob laughed as he picked up his car keys and cell phone and headed out of my bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah I kinda figured" I answered.

_Since Jacob was my best friend, I told him everything. Yeah even how my period was a week late and that I thought I could be pregnant. Jacob really didn't mind girl talk considering he had three older sisters and a two year old niece. He even went with me to the store to buy a shit load of pregnancy tests. He was truly the best, best friend anyone could have. We were definitely a lot closer now that he has broke up with his bitch of a girlfriend Leah. Damn was she annoying and bossy. He seems a lot happier too._

"Well call whenever you break the news bud, good luck" I heard him say as he was going down the stairs.

_When I heard the front door close, and Jacob pull out of the drive way, I went to my bed to lie down. That's when everything started to hit me. Would Edward be upset with me? Is he going to want to be with me still? Am I going to end up being some homeless girl who can't provide for her own child? I stopped myself there because I knew Edward wasn't like that, he had been my boyfriend since eighth grade, he was the most supportive boyfriend I've ever had, and well the only boyfriend I've ever had, but you know what I mean. As for our family's, I'm sure they will be shocked but Edwards's parents Carlisle and Esme are super supportive and understanding. As for my dad, Charlie, I know he will be upset, but nothing can change what happened and I'm sure he will also be supportive. Even though I'm only seventeen, and Edwards only eighteen I truly believe we can handle a baby. We talked about our future all the time. About getting married and starting a family, but now things are a little out of order but I truly think it will work… Just as I was about to doze off I heard someone yell my name. _

"Hey Bella, I'm home!" Emmett yelled coming up the stairs.

"Hey, how was work?" I said.

"I wouldn't even consider it work, it was fun as hell." He replied.

_Emmett was a year older than me, and already graduated from high school. We are really close and we can seriously talk about anything. He worked at the local gym as a personal trainer. I'd say he was pretty damn good considering he looked like a freaking body builder and so did his first "experimental client" Jacob. Jacob has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, actually, before I can even remember according to the pictures of us being only a few months old playing in the same crib._

"Well aren't you lucky you get paid to do what you love" I joked, even though I wasn't in the joking mood considering I'm a senior in high school and knocked up! I couldn't tell Emmett or anyone else im pregnant until I told Edward and both our parents. So I had to put on my poker face, which by the way I have to say is pretty damn legit.

"Damn, if I had a dollar for every time I heard that" Emmett laughed. "Well I'm gonna take a shower then I'm picking up Rosalie to go out for dinner." He said.

_Rosalie was also a senior in high school and actually one of my really close friends. She has a twin brother Jasper, who is dating Edwards little sister Alice, who is a Junior, and you already her brother Edward, is my boyfriend, I guess you could call him my baby's daddy now, anyways, then there was Jacob who is my BFF as you already know, he's also a senior and was dating Rosalie and Jasper's evil cousin Leah, a junior, who we try to avoid at all times now since Jacob and her have broken up, thank god! We are all close friends and go to the same school. I'm sure your thinking how weird this all is, but don't worry you're not the only one that thinks that._

"Alright have fun Em, tell Rosalie I'll call her later, I'm gonna take a nap." I said as Emmett nodded and closed my bedroom door for me.

And again right when I was about to fall asleep, my phone rings. Damn I'm never gonna have any peace and quiet am I? I thought to myself. My heart skipped a beat after reading who the incoming call was coming from; it read Edward, along with a picture of him in his soccer uniform. Damn was he sexy. (Edward, Jasper and Jacob are on the high school soccer team, and not to brag, but they were also the best) I mentally punched myself thinking how dirty I was to think of such things when you need to tell your boyfriend you're pregnant. That's what got us into this mess! A second passed, when I finally pushed the answer button correctly to say hello. I was still getting used to this IPhone Edward got me for my birthday.

"Hey" I said "You home yet?"

"Hey babe, yep we just got home." He answered.

"Where'd you go this time? The World War One museum?" I joked.

I heard him chuckle "Not quite, but we did go to the Los Angeles County Museum of Art, it was actually pretty cool, but it was two days to long without you, what are you up too? Want me to come over?"

I smiled; man, why did he have to be so good with his words? I finally came back to reality and answered "Yeah actually could you come over? I need to talk to you."

He replied "Of course babe, I'm on my way. I will see you in 10 minutes"

We hung up, and I think I was beginning to sweat. I was about to tell my boyfriend life changing news. It was now a waiting game as I waited for his car to pull into the drive way…

* * *

**A/N**

**Since I am a new writer I would LOVE reviews with opinions of the story, and any tips you might have. I plan to continue with this story if you guys like it. So let me know and REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I do not own Twilight or the Characters, but I am borrowing them ;)**_

**Edwards POV:**

_The minute I hung up Bella I knew something was wrong. Before I knew it I was speeding down the street toward her house. Bella only got upset when she started thinking about her mother. Renee died of breast cancer when Bella was eight. Although Bella tells me she doesn't have many memories of her mom, the ones she does have, mean a lot to her and every once and awhile those memories get her to tears. I hated when my Bella cried. I would sit with her for hours if that's what would get her to stop crying. Before I knew it I was pulling into her drive way. I walked up to her front door and just let myself in like I usually did since Charlie didn't mind. I walked upstairs guessing Bella would be in her room. I was right and she was on her bed. She looked nervous and shaky. I knew this wasn't about Renee the second she looked at me. I've never seen her with such an expression. Her eyes looked blank._

"Bella what's wrong!" I spat out.

"Edward, I have something to tell you" she said in such a low voice I almost didn't hear her.

I sat next to her on her bed and took her hand

"Edward… I don't know any other way to say it, but… I'm pregnant" she explained.

The second she said those two words I felt my heart stop. I think my eyes turned like hers. Blank.

_I instantly grabbed Bella in my arms and hugged her tight. She began to cry. I tried to speak but no words would come out. Me, Edward Cullen, was going to be a father in the short time of nine months! I always new one day I would be a father and Bella would be my child's mother, but not at the age of eighteen. It instantly hit me that it was all my fault. I should have been more careful. Of all people I should have known this. With my father being a doctor and the constant sex talks I got and unfortunately still get. I tried to speak again and this time it finally choked out._

"I'm so sorry Bella, this is all my fault" I choked.

The second I said that, Bella pulled out of my arms and looked at me.

"What are you talking about? This is not your fault; it's really not any of our faults. We used protection every time and I guess we were that one percent that gets pregnant, or the condom broke, I don't know, but all I know is that this is happening and I will understand if you don't want to be a part of the baby's life or min-"

I didn't let her finish her sentence. "Babe, how could you ever think that? We may be young, but the love we have will give that baby the best life it could possibly have. I will be by your side for the rest of my life no matter what, unless you choose otherwise."

Bella jumped into my lap and I held her close. "I feel the same Edward. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

_I don't know how long we sat there, but it was a long damn time. I held her close thinking about how our lives were gonna change, and I'm not gonna lie, I was pretty damn scared, but knowing Bella would be by my side, I felt a hundred times better._

Again, we sat there for who knows how long until we heard a noise. Bella jumped up "Oh my god, my dad's home early."

I stood up with her "I think we should tell him, don't you think?"

"Yeah" she said as I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs to see Charlie sitting on the couch.

**Bella's POV:**

_As we approached the couch, I thought how well Edward took the news. We were gonna spend the rest of our lives together, with the baby. It felt nice knowing how much he truly cared, not that I ever doubted it. But now that I was finally starting to calm down, my dad looked up at me and my heart started racing again._

"Hey Bell's, Edward" he said smiling and me and nodding to Edward.

"Hey dad, we have something to tell you." I choked out.

As me and Edward sat down on the couch, still hand in hand I looked at my dad who was sitting across from us in the chair "dad, I'm pregnant" I managed to get out.

The second after I said those two words, I felt Edward squeeze my hand tighter. Once my dad seemed to finally stopped rubbing away all the skin left on his forehead, his mouth opened.

"Bella, this is my fault. After your mother died I should have known that one day you would grow up and do adult things. I never thought to ask a woman to talk to you."

_I stopped him there. The last thing I wanted to talk about right now was my mom, and for him to think it was his fault. _

"Dad, for you to think it's your fault is ridiculous. I've had health class and sex ed before. We knew the consequences. We always use protection."

It was a little awkward talking to my dad about my sex life, but it was the truth.

"Have you told Edwards parents yet?" he asked.

"No sir, we were planning to go over there after we told you." Edward answered for me.

"I see, well I will let you guys go, I want to think about a few things." My dad said.

"Thanks." Me and Edward said at the same time as we stood up and headed towards the front door."

_My dad has never been much of a talker. He was more of an absorber as I liked to call it. He would just take it all in and I'm sure he will have more questions for me later, and as awkward as it might be, I will be ready._

**Edwards POV:**

Before I knew it we were already pulling into my long ass drive way. The car ride was silent but that was okay. We both had so much running through our minds I needed the time to just think. It was pitch black outside. I looked at the clock and it was already 9:30. Man did the time fly by. When I turned the car off, I met Bella on her side of the car and grabbed her hand as we walked through the front door. As we walked in Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Jacob were watching a movie.

"Hey Edward and Bella! We are watching The Wedding Crashers. Wanna watch it with us? It just started." Alice screamed.

"Not right now but thanks, where's mom and dad?" I asked quickly.

"I think in dad's office room. Why, what's wrong? Are you two okay?" Alice asked.

_Ugh, as much as I loved my little sister, why did she have to be so observant and nosy? I looked over at Jacob who gave me a quick glance as if he knew what was wrong. I'm sure he knew since him and Bella were best friends. I'm glad he was always there for Bella. Especially since I wasn't there when she found out she was pregnant._

"Thanks Al" I said as me and Bella walked away heading to my dad's office room.

As I knocked on the door "Mom, dad, can me and Bella come in?"

"Sure come on in guys" I heard my mom say.

_Bella and I hand in hand walked in and I closed the door behind us._

"Me and Bella have something to tell you two" I quickly said.

"Okay, what's up? Have a seat" my dad said.

_Bella and I sat down across from my parents. _

"I don't know any other way to say this, but Bella's pregnant." I explained.

_My parents looked at each other, then back at me and Bella. _

"Edward, I thought your mother and I taught you how to prevent pregnancy. We couldn't stop you from having sex but we told you if you ever needed condoms, to come to us." My father stated.

_You would think I would feel awkward about my father casually talking to me about sex and condoms but after all the sex talks I have gotten; I'm used to it by now._

"I know dad, we always use protection. I guess the condom broke, I truly don't know." I said.

"I see. Well your mother and I always knew one day you two would be married and have a family. We adore you Bella, and although things are a little out of order, we will be here for you guys if you need anything." My dad said.

My mom stood up and walked towards Bella and grabbed her hand. "How are you felling sweetie, nauseous yet? If you have any questions you know I'm here for you."

"Not yet, but thanks Esme. I'm sure I will" Bella smiled

"Well your mother and I would like to talk, why don't you two go watch the movie with the others?"

"Okay, I think we will. Thanks mom and dad" I answered.

Me and Bella stood up and walked towards the door.

"Oh, Edward?" my dad asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I will need to talk to you and Alice in the morning. Will you please let her know?" I explained.

"Yep, sure thing" I told him. I already knew it was going to be another sex talk. I started to feel bad for Alice, I'm sure her and Jasper would have zero privacy now that Bella and I are having a baby in high school. Not that I wanted to think about my sister and Jasper's privacy since Jasper is my best friend who started dating my baby sister, and man, did that need some getting used to.

_With my free hand I opened the office door and the whole gang fell to the floor when I opened the door. They must have been listening to the whole conversation! When they finally stood up Alice ran over to hug Bella and I. But Emmett did not look happy. And I didn't blame him. If I found out Alice was pregnant, even by Jasper, he wouldn't see the light of day. But Emmett and I were friends and although I'm sure he would have probably wanted to strangle me right then and there he has respect and would never do that._

"Congratulations!" Alice and Rosalie screamed, hugging me and Bella.

_After the hugs from Alice and Rosalie, Jasper and Jacob congratulated us too._

Emmett just stood in the door way with his arms crossed staring at Bella and me.

"Bella, I think it's time to go" Emmett said.

"Yeah it's getting pretty late guys, let's call it a night. Tomorrow night we are having a barbeque, all of you are invited." Esme added.

"Bye, goodnight" Everyone said as Jasper kissed Alice goodbye, Jacob waving and Rosalie kissing Emmett on the cheek knowing he wasn't in the best mood.

I kissed Bella goodnight "I will call you in the morning when I'm leaving to pick you up for school."

"Okay" she smiled as her and Emmett walked to Emmett's car.

_Emmett and Bella were the last leave. I knew that car ride was not going to be fun. Emmett was always so protective of Bella. I will have to ask her how it went in the morning._

_I made it to my room, I laid down on my bed and my mind was spinning. All of this was a big mess. The truth was I was excited for the baby, I always loved kids, the stressful part was the drama up until that point and possibly after. I started to think about the baby. Teaching him or her to talk, walk, even potty train would be fun and I got to do it all with Bella. Right when I was about to fall asleep my bedroom door flew open. I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was Alice, considering she never knocked. _

"What Alice?" I said

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Alice shouted as she crawled onto my bed and sat criss cross next to me.

I opened my eyes and sat up and looked at her "Yeah Alice, I know. Crazy shit right?"

"I'm gonna be an aunt! I'm so excited! Can I pick out its clothes and babysit and dress it up!" Alice said so fast I barely understood what she said.

"Holy shit Alice, calm down."I said back. Alice was always like that. I swear she had ADHD or something.

"Sorry" she apologized.

"It's okay, I just have a lot on my mind right now" I told her.

"I understand, if there's anything you want to talk about, just let me know" she said getting up and walking to my door.

"Thanks, goodnight, oh and tomorrow morning dad needs to talk to us" I said.

Alice just rolled her eyes.

As she was leaving my room "I guess I forgive you for probably ruining my sex life. I'm sure mom and dad are looking for chastity belts online" she joked.

"Ugh, Alice! The last thing I need is mental images of you and Jasper fucking again!" I lost count of how many times I've walked in on Alice and Jasper. I feel sick just thinking about it.

_All my friends always joked about how nice and helpful I was but how I had the mouth of a sailor. I guess it is pretty funny. I couldn't help it though._

"I'm just kidding Eddie, damn it's so fun getting you all worked up! Goodnight" Alice laughed as she closed my door.

_Once I finally fell asleep I had a dream._

_**It was a year after Bella had the baby. It was a beautiful baby girl that had my green eyes and my brownish/bronze hair color but Bella's features. It was tied with the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. (Being tied with Bella of course) We were playing at the park. She was in a swing and I was pushing her with Bella by my side. We were so happy, the feelings I had almost felt real. Before I knew it I woke up to the sound of my alarm and the dream was over.**_

_When I woke up I was actually extremely happy. Even though I didn't want the dream to end, that was the turning point, and I didn't feel stressed anymore about what people thought. I was 100% excited for the baby, and I couldn't wait to tell Bella about my dream._

I got ready for school and went down stairs to find my mom making pancakes, damn did they smell good. Alice was right behind me. Right when we were about to enter the kitchen "Edward, Alice, please come into my office" my dad called.

"Coming" Me and Alice said at the same time.

We sat in the two chairs in front of my dad's desk.

"So now that Edward and Bella are having a baby, do any of you have any questions, about protection, STD's, pregnancy, anything?" my dad asked.

We both shook out heads no.

"Now I know you don't have anything to worry about Alice considering you're not sexually active right?" my dad asked.

"Of course not daddy" Alice said

_I couldn't help myself, but I let out a small chuckle. Luckily my dad didn't hear it but that didn't stop Alice from kicking my shin. My parents think Alice is a sweet little angel that wouldn't do anything bad. Yet they don't know half of what she does. Not only is she sexually active but she drinks and is quite the partier. I know I should judge since all of our friends do that stuff but I mean hell, I'm the one that carries her drunken ass to bed without my parents knowing. Then there was that one time last summer, Alice thought she was pregnant. She came to me because she wanted to buy a pregnancy test but she didn't have her license. And being the good big brother I am, I took her and fortunately she wasn't pregnant. She didn't tell anyone but me, not even Jasper. I guess you could say me and Alice were really close. _

"That's what I thought, but just for precautions your mother is going to take you to the doctors to get on birth control" my dad said to Alice.

"Okay daddy" Alice replied

Now that, that conversation was over. Alice and I ate breakfast and it was time for me to call Bella. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. I thought it was going to go to voice mail but she finally picked up "hey Edward" she said in a weird voice.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing, just been throwing up all morning" she answered

"Awe babe I'm sorry, I will come over right now" I told her

"Thanks, I'll see you soon" she said and hung up.

I felt so bad, my poor baby has morning sickness. I grabbed my book bag and keys and headed toward the front door.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for the sweet reviews! They encourage me to write even more! :) Keep them coming!

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters, but I am borrowing them ;)**_

**Bella's POV:**

_Ugh, I've been staring at this toilet bowl all morning. The last time I threw up this much was when I mixed too much alcohol at Angela's birthday party during the summer, and man did I learn my lesson. I will never drink vodka again. I was so relieved when Edward called this morning. Maybe he could help me get ready for school._

_I finally started to feel a little better so I brushed my teeth. As I was whipping my mouth with the towel, Edward walked in._

"Hey babe, how ya feeling?" he asked.

"Ehh a little better" I answered

"What would you like me to do for you?" He said

"Could you hand me my clothes? They're on my chair" I asked

"Sure thing" Edward said walking out of my bathroom. I brushed my hair and Edward was back with my clothes for today.

"Thanks" I said as I gave him a peck on the lips.

_I started to change, I didn't mind Edward being in the same room, we actually did it all the time. And it's not like he's never seen me naked before, considering our situation._

"So last night I had a dream that we had a baby girl and we were at the park" Edward shyly told me

_Awe that was so adorable, he was already having dreams about our baby._

"Really! That's so cute" I told him, making him smile.

"Oh by the way, it's supposed to rain tonight so my parents moved the barbecue to Sunday night after my soccer game." Edward explained

"Okay, sounds good" I replied

Once I got changed it was time to go to school. During the car ride I told Edward about the ride home with Emmett last night.

~~~Flashback~~~

"_**Bella, I think it's time to go" Emmett said**_

_**Oh crap was all I could think, I knew our friends would take the news fine but I never really thought about how Emmett would react. **_

_**Once we got in the car it was silent.**_

_**A few minutes later "How the hell did this happen Bella?" Emmett questioned**_

"_**Well, when two people love each other they do something called sex, and sometimes when people have sex they end up pregnant" I answered jokingly. To be honest I never was a serious person.**_

"_**Cut the crap Bella, I thought you and Edward were being safe" Emmett replied harshly**_

"_**We were! I guess the condom broke" I spat back, how many times am I going to have to say this.**_

"_**Ugh, this is my fault; I should have known you were growing up and how close you and Edward are" Emmett ranted.**_

"_**We does everyone think it's their fault! It's driving me crazy!" I shouted "It was no ones fault. We were being safe. I guess it was just meant to be. I know Edward and I can give this baby a good life. We both have money saved from all the summer jobs we did. Esme, Carlisle and dad said they would help us if we needed anything" I said starting to get teary eyed.**_

_**Emmett took a deep breath "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to get you upset. I just worry about you, you're my little sister. I do believe you and Edward will be great parents, but you should no it's not as easy as you think, and when you realize that, I will be there to help you guys along with everyone else, okay Bells?"**_

_**I guess he was right. It will be harder than me and Edward think, but he was right, we were lucky to have such a great family and friends that would help us.**_

"_**Thanks Em, I just don't want you to be upset with me, or Edward" I replied**_

"_**I know" Emmett said relaxing a bit. "It's just gonna take some getting used too with my sister having a huge belly and all" Emmett joked.**_

"_**Ugh, shut up!" I laughed punching him lightly on the shoulder.**_

"_**Hey! After you have the baby I can train you so you can lose all that baby weight!" Emmett said excitingly**_

"_**Sure Emmett, whatever you'd like" I said.**_

_**We finally got home and I'm glad Emmett was going to be okay with the whole situation. I walked to my room and plopped down on my bed and instantly fell asleep.**_

"Wow, sorry I couldn't be there babe, but I'm glad he's not gonna rip my head off!" Edward joked

"Oh well I'm sure he still wants to have a little chat with you mister" I said back laughing

"Yeeah, I kinda figured" Edward replied

I looked up and we were already pulling into the school parking lot. Edward parked in his usual spot, next to Alice and Jaspers car.

We got out of the car to talk with our friends like we always did before the bell rang for first period. I didn't mind that the group knew about me being pregnant, I just wasn't ready for everyone else to know just yet.

"Hey guys, since you all know what's going on, I would like to keep it on the down low until I can't anymore" I said to everyone

"Of course Bella, we won't tell anyone, that's not our news to share" Alice said smiling to me.

"Yeah" Everyone else said

"Thanks guys" Me and Edward said at the same time.

_When the bell rang, me and Edward said goodbye to our friends and headed to first period. We had all the same classes except for second period. I had culinary with Alice and Rosalie and Edward had gym with Jacob and Jasper._

_The day flew by like it usually did. At lunch we sat at our usual table. Edward sat to my left and Jacob to my right. Alice sat across of me with Jasper to her right and Rosalie to her left. We usually talked about our classes and made fun of Jacobs ex Leah trying to get Jacobs attention from across the cafeteria. Jacob usually laughed it off; he would never take that psycho back. _

_After lunch the day seemed to go by faster, and before I knew it the final bell rang. I always got a ride home with Alice now ever since my car broke down and Edward and the boys had soccer practice right after school each day. Today I was pretty tired so Alice just dropped me off so I could take a nap before I started homework._

_Once I woke up from my nap I started my homework. Today I only had math and I practically did it all at school. After my homework I got the phonebook out. I should probably make an appointment with an OB/GYN. I found one at the local doctors that I always went to as a kid. I called and set an appointment for this Friday at three._

When I got off the phone my dad walked in the house with some groceries "Hey Bells could you help me unpack these groceries?"

"Sure" I said back. It was kind of strange, my dad was acting like nothing was wrong. I started unpacking the groceries and it wasn't the usual foods. My dad usually bought frozen pizzas and junk food. But I was pulling out all finds of fruits and vegetables.

"Dad, what's up with all the fruits and vegetables?" I asked him

"Well now that you're pregnant you can't be eating all that junk food. The little one needs all the nutrients it can get" he answered

"Thanks dad" I smiled. I guess it was true what Emmett said. That everyone would be there to support me and Edward no matter what.

Once we finished unpacking the groceries I realized how tired I was from the day. I said goodnight to my dad and went up stairs to get ready for bed. Once I got changed into my pajamas I laid on my bed and waited for Edward to call. He always did before he went to bed. It was a matter of minutes and my phone rang, but it wasn't Edward.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I answered

"Hey mommy to be! How's my godson or goddaughter?" Jacob asked excitingly.

"He or she's just fine, but me, not so much" I laughed

"What's wrong?" Jake asked

"I guess the usual pregnancy stuff, morning sickness and fatigue" I answered.

"Ah bummer, well I'm calling to ask if you and Edward wanted to babysit Claire on Saturday. Rachel is going out of town so me and my dad are watching Claire for the weekend but my dad is going fishing with your dad so it'll be just me and I figured you and Edward could use the practice"

"Thanks Jake! That would be great actually! I'll just have to ask Edward" I said. This would actually be really good for me and Edward. I know I would be fine considering I used to help at after school camps when I was in middle school. It was Edward who didn't have that much experience with kids.

"No need to ask, I talked to him at practice and he said he would do it" Jacob replied

"Thanks Jake! You're the best" I said

"I know, anyways, I will be there too just in case I need to step in and help. Claire can be quite a handful" Jacob said

"What do you mean by quite the handful?" I questioned him

"Ugh hey my dad's calling me down for dinner, but I'll see you at school! Oh and no getting out of babysitting, bye!" Jacob said so fast and hung up before I could say anything else.

The second I hung up, Edward called

"Hey, how was soccer?" I asked

"It was good, I'm pumped for Sunday's game! How are you feeling?" He answered back

"I'm okay, just tired" I told him

"I'm guessing Jake already called you" Edward stated

"Yeeeah, it should be good, we need all the experience we can get" I told him

"Yeah definitely, Jake told me she can get a little wild" Edward laughed

"Yeah same, this should be interesting!" I laughed back "well I'm supper tired so I'm gonna hit the hay early tonight" I told him

"Okay babe, sleep good. I'll come over a little earlier tomorrow just in case you're sick again" He explained

"Thanks, love you, oh yeah I made a doctor's appointment for Friday at three. I know you have soccer so ill just ask Alice or Rosalie to go." I answered back

"Babe, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll tell coach tomorrow that I won't be at Fridays practice. Love you, night" he said and we hung up

It only took me minutes to fall asleep...

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I know its a short chapter I didn't want to cram to much details into one chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Anyways, I love reviews, they help me write! I only had about 4 reviews for chapter 2! I will submit the next chapter once I hit at least 30 reviews. Enjoy! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters, but I am borrowing them ;)**_

**I decided to jump to Friday after school. Edward and Bella are on their way to Bella's doctor's appointment.**

**Bella's POV:**

"Babe, you seem nervous, what's wrong?" Edward asked taking his eyes off the road for a split second.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't want them to judge us for being so young, ya know?" I replied

Edward grabbed my hand "Awe babe don't worry, once they see how much we truly care about each other and the baby, they'll understand. And besides, my dad knows this doctor and told her all about us. My dad told me she seemed pretty excited to be our doctor." Edward smiled

I let out a sigh of relief "okay well if Carlisle approves of her, I do too"

"Me too" Edward said

Once we pulled into the parking lot Edward parked the car. We walked hand in hand into the doctor's office. Edward took a seat while I went to the counter to check in.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I have an appointment with Dr. White" I said to the receptionist

"Hi Bella, she will be with you in a few minutes, please take a seat" she kindly responded

I walked and sat next to Edward. All of a sudden I started to get nervous again. I looked at Edward who just smiled at me. He was so calm about this. Just looking at him relaxed me.

I zoned out at one of the pictures on the wall. It was a pregnant woman holding her massive belly. It's crazy how I will be that big. Just as I was zoning out even more I heard a door open.

"Bella Swan" a younger looking woman called out

"Hi, that's me" I said standing up walking towards her as did Edward

"Hi Bella" she said shaking my hand "And you must be Edward" shaking Edward's hand also. "Please follow me" she said beginning to walk into a small room "Bella if you could please change into this gown and take a seat in the big blue chair" she said handing me a pink hospital gown. I will let you change while I get my notebook"

As I changed Edward took a seat in the chair in the corner of the little room. Once I sat on the blue chair, the doctor was back.

"Hi Bella and Edward, I'm Victoria White, and I will be your doctor for your pregnancy" I'm going to ask you a few questions before we get started" she smiled to me as I smiled back to her

"First off, what was the first day of your last menstrual period?" She asked casually

"Well I've always been slightly irregular, but I believe it was December 19th" I answered honestly

"Okay, thank you" she said jotting something down in her notebook "Do you know of any health problems that run in your families" she asked looking at me then Edward.

"None that I know of" I answered

"Same here" Edward said

"Thanks… Okay Bella next I'm going to use this tool" She said holding up wand like tool

"This tool will go up into your uterus and take pictures of the embryo. We will be able to see exactly how far along you are and also hear a heartbeat" she said rolling her chair closer to me.

"Okay" I said

Once the tool was in, there was a loud thumping sound and we could see a peanut like figure on the big screen. Dr. White looked up "You are indeed pregnant Bella. It may not look like a baby but it is. Here is the head" She said pointing to the screen. "And this is a sac where the baby gets all its nutrients from. According to its size it looks to me that you are 9 weeks and about 4 days pregnant, that noise you hear is the baby's heartbeat. It sounds strong and healthy"

Although I knew for sure I was pregnant, it just hit me now. I started to tear up, Edwards hand was in mine within seconds. These weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. I looked up at Edward through my teary eyes and noticed him smiling and whipping his own eyes.

Once the procedure was done and I could finally control my emotions, Dr. White looked at us "would you guys like me to print out a few pictures of the baby?"

"Yes please" me and Edward said at the same time.

The photo's printed and she handed them to Edward "Your estimated due date is September 25th. I'm going to schedule another appointment in about four weeks" she said looking through her calendar. "Is March 19th at 3pm okay with you? It's also a Friday." she said looking at me

"Yeah, that would be perfect" I smiled

"By that time we might be able to determine the gender if the baby is in a good position, also if you guys would like to know" she said

Before I could say anything, "definitely, that way we can buy things accordingly" Edward said smiling

"The last thing for today will be some blood tests and I would recommend the flu shot just to prevent you from getting very sick." Dr. White explained.

After I changed back into my normal clothes ant the blood test and shots were done, stood up "That's it for today. Here's a bag filled with some prenatal vitamins that you should take every day and some pamphlets. There's a list of foods you should consider eating and avoid, also what medicines are okay to take if you need too" she said handing me the bag.

"Thank you very much " I said shaking her hand

"Please, call me Victoria, and if you have questions at all, call me" she smiled giving me a hug

"Thank you" Edward said grabbing my hand as we walked out the office door through the waiting room and out to the car.

"That went very well" Edward said starting the car

"Yeah definitely, she seems very nice" I smiled "I didn't know I was that far along, I'm not even showing that much" I said

"Yeah, well this little booger has got a plan of its own" Edward laughed putting his hand on my belly

"That's for sure" I smiled back

Edward gave me a kiss on the lips then put the car in drive and we were on our way to Edward's house to show everyone the sonogram pictures…

_**~~~~ Saturday Afternoon ~~~~**_

**Edwards POV:**

Well it was Saturday afternoon and it was time for Bella and I to babysit Jacob's niece Claire who is two. Jacob was going to be there too just in case we needed any help. Jacob was so good with kids. One summer me, Jacob, and Jasper agreed to help with a little kid's soccer camp for volunteer hours. Jacob was the only one they would listen too. Before we knew it Bella and I were already pulling into the Black's driveway. We walked to the front and Bella knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Jacob yelled from inside

Bella opened the door and we walked in to find Jacob running after a little girl who was only in a diaper swinging her shirt around screaming

"Claire get back here little missy! And get your clothes on, we have company!" Jacob laughed catching up to the little girl picking her up and swinging her around making her laugh.

"Again Jakey again!" she screamed

"Maybe later" Jacob said putting her little dress back on her "and keep your clothes on you wild women! Bella and Edward are here" he said picking Claire up and walking towards us.

"Hi Claire, I'm Bella and this is Edward" she said pointing to me

"Can you say Edward and Bella, Claire?" Jacob asked Claire

"Eward and Bewa" Claire replied smiling

"Good job!" Jacob said tickling Claire and setting her down

"Color, color!" Claire screamed grabbing mine and Bella's hand pulling us to the kitchen table

"Only for a little bit Claire, we're going to eat dinner soon" Jacob told her

Claire sat in between me and Bella and handed us both crayons and paper.

"I'm gonna go pick up the pizza, will you guys be okay until I get back?" Jacob asked

"Yeah, we'll be fine" I answered

"Okay, I'll be back in ten minutes, be good Claire!" Jacob said kissing Claire on the head then headed out the front door.

It wasn't surprising seeing Jacob interact so well with such a small kid. But everyone who doesn't know Jacob, is scared of him because of how tall and muscular he is, when really he was the nicest guy I know. He wouldn't hurt a fly.

Once Jacob left Claire stopped coloring and ran into the Black's guest bedroom. She came back with two DVD cases "You wanna watch a movie Claire?" Bella asked in a kind voice

"Yeah!" she said handing me the DVD's

"Finding Nemo or Up?" I asked Claire

"NEMO!" she yelled jumping up and down clapping her hands

Bella went to sit on the couch and Claire ran back to the bedroom. I put in the DVD and clicked play and sat on the couch. Claire came running out with a pink blanket and ran towards the couch. She had a hard time getting up so I pulled her onto the couch. She sat next to me leaning her head on my side curling up to her blanket. She was a cute kid. She had her dark hair in little pigtails and Jacob's brown eyes. Within minutes I looked down and she was asleep. About 10 minutes later Jacob walked in the door with a pizza. Me and Bella both held a finger to our mouths to warn Jacob that Claire was asleep but it was too late and the door slammed closed. Claire started wiggling around and opened her eyes looking where the noise came from.

"Sorry Claire, I got pizza!" Jacob said

"Pizza, pizza!" Claire screamed jumping of the couch running towards Jacob. Man was she a ball of energy!

We all sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat the pizza. Jacob cut Claire's pizza into bite size pizzas for her. "Here you go Claire" Jacob said putting down the plate in front of Claire.

"Tank you Jakey" she said before stuffing the pizza bites into her mouth. Jacob was such a good Uncle. I hope I will be that great of a father to my child.

When dinner was over me and Bella cleaned up the plates while Jacob cleaned up Claire. She was a pretty messy eater. She had pizza sauce all of her face.

"Guess what time it is Claire" Jacob said picking her up

"Pardy time!" she screamed

"No not party time, beddy time" Jacob laughed

"But me no tired" she said trying to wiggle out of Jacobs arms. Which was highly unlikely considering how jacked Jake was… Man I'm gonna have to take up Emmett's offer for the free workouts at the gym, I thought to myself.

"Alright well let's get you into your pajamas and a clean diaper and then we can finish the movie" Jacob said defeated. Jacob looked at me and Bella "have you guys ever changed a diaper?" he asked us.

Me and Bella looked at each other then back at Jacob and shook our heads no. Jacob laughed "okay, I don't wanna torture you guys but watch and learn" Jacob said laughing, giving us his playful smirk he always did when he was trying to act cool.

We followed Jake who was carrying Claire into the guest bedroom. He got out a change of clothes, a diaper, and wipes. He then walked to the bed and laid Claire down. "Okay first you get the new diaper ready, just in case" Jacob said. Me and Bella just looked at each other confused "Long story" Jacob said with a serious face. "Anyways, so you have the new diaper ready, then you take off the old one and fold it this way, then that way, then like this" Jacob explained while folding the old diaper together. "then you wipe, lift the legs to put the new diaper under her, pull these two straps and secure it tight. You don't want any leaks!" he said. "And then your good to go" Jake then said changing Claire into her pajamas and then walked out of the room towards the couch. Me and Bella looked at each other stunned how fast Jake was at changing a diaper, and then followed Jake to the couch. Once we sat down I put my arm around Bella and she cuddled closer.

We started the movie where we left off, and again, within minutes Claire was fast asleep on Jacob's chest.

Jacob looked up at me with questioning look "So you ready for the big game tomorrow…?"

* * *

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't update until 30 reviews, but I couldn't leave you guys hangin. Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! ;)

Next chapter will be about Edward, Jacob, and Jasper's soccer game and the barbecue!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters, but I am borrowing them ;)**_

**_Hey guys sorry it's been so long. I have been so busy with school. I promise I will continue its just gonna be a little slow moving until the summer. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**Bella's POV:**

Well today was the big day. It was Forks High first soccer game against our rival school Shorecrest High. The Forks High guys soccer team is 1st place champs 3 years in a row!

"Hurry up! We need to get good seats!" Alice said picking up the pace.

Once we got our seats we waited for the game to start. Both teams were warming up and within minutes the ref blew the whistle calling the team captains to the center of the field. Edward, Jacob, and Jasper made their way to the center field. When the guys told us they all got captains spot, they were super excited. When I saw the other teams captains I was in shock.

"Oh my god!" Alice said

"What?" Rosalie asked

"It's James!" I answered back before Alice could

"He goes to Shorecrest now?" Alice asked stunned

"I guess so" Rosalie stated

James was bad news. He used to go to Forks and we all used to be friends until he changed…

**Edwards POV:**

As Jacob, Jasper, and I walked up to the center field the mood changed as soon as we all made contact with James. James unfortunately dated Alice her freshman year. I hated him. We all used to be friends freshman year but once he went away to visit his dad for the summer, he changed. When he came back for sophomore year he constantly got in trouble. He became friends with the school trouble makers and came to school drunk almost every day. He then started having an interest in my little sister, Alice, who was only a freshman. Alice, being so young liked knowing someone liked her and even though I told her it wasn't a good idea, they started dating. Not only was I furious, but so was Jasper. Jasper liked Alice ever since she was in 7th grade. And finally when they were both in high school, they started getting pretty close until James stepped in.

I remember Alice would come home crying just about every night they were together and I was the one who had to calm her down. Seeing my little sister upset made me so damn angry, and I wasn't going to let it happen again. The next day I confronted James and he told me Alice was just a drama queen and that he didn't do anything wrong. I remember I told him if he did anything to hurt her he would regret it.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here" James said with a smirk

"Both teams shake hands please" the ref told us

When James held his hand out, the three of us didn't bother to shake it.

"Ahh I see, still have a bit of a grudge" James laughed

"Home team calls" the ref said flipping a coin in the air

"Tails" I said

"Tail's it is. What side do you want?" he asked

"How we are" I answered

"Okay, sides as we are and away team has ball first" the ref said

As we walked away. "Good luck ladies" James laughed

"You're gonna need all the luck you can get" Jasper snapped back

"I guess we'll see" James said

**Bella's POV:**

"I wonder what they are talking about" Alice said

"Who knows" Rosalie answered

Once they made it back to their teams, Emmett got the team in a huddle. Since Emmett graduated and could no longer play on the team, he took the assistant coaching spot. He was an amazing soccer player. Once both teams got into their positions on the field you could feel the adrenaline in the air. All the guys were in their normal spots. Edward and Jacob in forward and Jasper at center defense.

The game was pretty intense. Jacob scored the first goal. But then James scored to tie the game up. Before we knew it, it was halftime. When the second half started the game got really physical. James got a yellow card for slide tackling a player who didn't even have the ball. Jacob got a yellow card for supposedly hitting the goalie who already had possession of the ball. The scoreboard read only 2 minutes left in the game. Shorecrest got a breakaway but before they could shoot Jasper came running out of nowhere and cleared the ball to the forwards. Jacob got the ball and started running down the field passing by almost all the defenders. Once he got to the last defender he crossed the ball to the other side of the field to Edward who headed the ball in the goal to take the lead 2-1. Once the ref blew the whistle to end the game the whole team jumped in victory.

As they all got out of their cleats and shin guards, me, Alice, and Rosalie went to congratulate them. Once we got there we saw James walk away from the guys.

"What did he say" Alice asked worried

"I'll tell you when we get in the car, let's go" He said taking my hand and nudging Alice towards the parking lot "we'll meet you guys at my house for the barbeque" he told the rest of the gang.

Once we got in the car. "Okay so what did he say, Edward?" Alice asked again.

Edward turned his head to Alice who was sitting in the back seat "he said he was moving back to Forks, that he had unfinished business. Whatever that means" Edward told Alice with a worried look. Alice just stared at me and Edward and sat back and didn't talk for the rest of the car ride to the Cullen's house. Which was odd, especially for Alice.

Once we got there, me and Edward went to his room and sat on his bed.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked Edward

"I don't know. I thought we were done with this guy for good. Alice was finally back to normal." He said seriously.

"I know, I almost forgot about what happened" I replied

During my sophomore year Alice and James dated. All I remember was Edward constantly worrying about Alice. James was her first boyfriend and he wasn't the most innocent guy. Edward knew he was forcing her to do things she wasn't ready for, so he confronted Alice and told her to trust her instincts and to not do anything she wasn't comfortable with and to stick up for herself. Edward told me one day Alice came home with a bruised arm with the shape of finger prints on it. Alice told Edward right away. Edward confronted James at his usual spot at the park, who was as usual, drunk. James denied everything and said she was a waste of his time. From what Edward told me, he punched James out and just left him there. The next day at school James got caught with alcohol on school property and was kicked out of Forks. It was rumored he went to live with his dad, and that was the last time we saw and heard of him.

For some reason I think Edward never told me the full story about what exactly happened with Alice and James. Alice was pretty scarred for a long time. None of us asked questions though. Slowly, Alice got back to her normal self and we just acted like it never happened.

"Yeah" Edward said trying to end the conversation

While Edward was showering I noticed a book on his nightstand. It was a book of baby names. Aw, it was so cute knowing he has been thinking so much about our baby. I opened the book and I was surprised at some of the baby name in it. Who would name their child Apple? I really liked the name Chase for a boy, I'd have to see if Edward liked it. Before I could look at the girl names Edward walked out from his bathroom and caught me reading the book.

"Oh, I see you found the book" he said shyly

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind me reading it" I said

"No not at all, I was gonna have you take it home to look at it, I already wrote a few names down" he smiled

"Aw, thanks babe! You know we've been so busy lately we haven't had a lot of "us" time lately" I smirked

"You are absolutely right" he said walking towards the bed

Before I knew it he was leaning over and kissing me. We haven't kissed like this in awhile. Ever since we found out about the baby we've been so busy.

By the time our lips separated I was out of breath. I could hear my heart pounding through my chest. Just as we were about to start kissing again…

"Edward, Bella everyone is here!" Esme called for us

"Ugh, I guess we'll have to finish this later" Edward smirked kissing my forehead and getting up from the bed.

Once we got down stairs the whole gang was already here eating all the snacks Esme had out.

"Dang Jacob, are you even chewing the crackers" I laughed nudging him in the stomach "I'm sure that body isn't permanent"

"Hey, one, it is and two, your just jealous your gonna be looking like a big beach ball soon" he laughed back

"Yeah, I guess your right" I said as everyone laughed.

It felt good to be so open about the pregnancy with the gang, Charlie, Esme and Charlisle. I just wasn't ready to let the people at school know.

Before I knew it, the barbeque was over and it was getting pretty late. I guess me and Edward would have to finish where we left off another night. We all said our goodbyes; Edward told me he will be over in the morning to pick me up for school like usual.

**Edward's POV:**

Once everyone left, I made my way to my room to finish some last minute homework and then got ready for bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard a light knock on the door.

"Eddy, can I come in?" I heard Alice whisper

"Sure" It kind of reminded me when Alice was little and she had a bad dream. She would always come and ask to sleep in my bed because she was scared. Although I knew this was no bad dream I could easily fix by just being with her.

"I was just wondering if we could talk for a little bit." Alice asked

"Of course" I knew Alice was worried about what James told me

"About James coming back to Forks, I don't know if it's even true. He could have been just trying to scare us" I said trying to comfort Alice.

"There's something I need to tell you Edward. You can't tell anyone" She said seriously

"Okay" I answered back confused

"Remember last summer when I thought I was pregnant?" She said

"Yeah, kinda hard to forget my sisters innocence being flushed down the toilet" I smirked

"Edward. If that test was positive it would have been James's baby" she choked

"What do you mean? You hadn't seen the guy since you were a freshman. You were a sophomore last year" I said still confused

"I'm not proud of this at all, but one day I got a text from James and he seemed totally different. I didn't wanna meet up with him at first because I was with Jasper already and I was so happy, but I decided one night wouldn't hurt. So I met up with him at a party at Jessica Stanley's house. We both got drunk. And. We. Hooked up." Alice said crying at this point

"Are you saying you snuck around with James just a summer ago!" I asked angrily

"Yes, it was only one time though. It was so stupid and I have regretted it ever since" She bawled

"Alice Cullen! I told you so many times did I fucking tell you he was a bad guy? And after what he did to you! Not only did he abuse you but he also forced you to-"

She cut me off "I know! I'm sorry. Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have told you" she said, still crying

I felt really bad for yelling at her, and she knows I would have wanted her to tell me anyways. "I'm sorry, it's okay, stop crying" I reassured her grabbing her into a hug.

"That's why I think he said he has unfinished business Eddy" she said trying to come herself down

"What do you mean? Did you tell him you thought you were pregnant?" I asked

"I had to, I was just so scared. I couldn't have told Jasper, he would hate me. I wasn't gonna tell mom or dad, they would have killed me. But I knew I could come to you but I just had to tell him" she said

"I guess your right" I said pulling her away from the hug

"After I took the test I texted him saying I wasn't pregnant and to never text me back again, so he didn't. I guess he didn't believe me though so now he's coming back. And who knows what he's gonna do. He could tell Jasper, and I'm just not ready for that. He could ruin my life, again." she started to get teary eyed again.

"It's okay, you'll be fine. I doubt he will come back. And if he does I won't let him do anything" I reassured her.

She looked up at me "thanks" she said wiping her tears away. "Could I sleep in here tonight?" she asked with her puppy dog face

"Fine" I said giving her one of my pillows. "But, the second you start sleep talking Jasper's name, you're out!" I joked

"Oh Eddy, you're the one who always talks about how much you love Bella in your sleep!" she laughed "I can hear you from my room!"

"Goodnight Alice!" I said

"Night" she replied

Shit! I hope she was just joking! I don't sleep talk… Actually, thinking about it, I think I do. Fuck that's embarrassing.

* * *

I know it wasn't as long as I said it would be but I just wanted to get a Chapter rollin so you guys didn't hate me completely. :) Hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters, but I am borrowing them ;)_**

**Bella's POV:**

Ah Monday's, they came by every seven days. It was the only thing I was sure of, something that would never change. But this Monday was different. Today was the anniversary of my mother's death. She died when I was eight of breast cancer. You would think that being eight I would have a lot of memories, but I don't. I think I just don't want the reminder of how much I truly miss her. I was never good with expressing my feelings. I usually kept them bottled up inside, and eventually they were pushed aside… that's just how I rolled.

I eventually got out of bed and stumbled to my bathroom. I was so tired from the barbecue last night I didn't have time to shower. So I stripped and walked into the shower. I should probably shower in the morning more often, it always woke me up. As I started cleaning my body I realized something. When I felt my stomach I gasped and looked down. I was actually getting a belly. And it wasn't from being bloated. It was hard and perfectly rounded. I smiled. It was definitely starting to hit me. Once I got out of the shower I looked around for some baggier shirts. I found a cute one I got for my birthday last year.

Once I was done changing Edward knocked and walked into my room. I quickly turned around

"Guess what!?" I asked jittery

"What?" Edward said confused

Instead of telling him I lifted up my shirt and revealed my perfectly rounded baby bump. Edward's jaw dropped and he quickly walked up to me and put his hands on my belly gently rubbing it

"Oh my god" was all Edward could say

"Pretty strange how it randomly just showed up one day" I laughed

After Edward finally finished rubbing my belly he took a step back and looked at me

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Never better, I haven't thrown up since last week" I smiled

"That's good, but that's not what I was talking about" he stated

Once I realized what he was asking, my smile quickly turned to an 'okay' smirk

"I'm fine" I said

"You sure? You can talk to me about it if you'd like" he said

"There's nothing to say, it's just a reminder of another year gone by, putting it more in the past" I retorted. Like I said, I wasn't good with emotions

"Alright babe" he said kissing me on the forehead "we better get going, we don't want to be late for school" he said grabbing my backpack from the floor and then my hand and walking out of my bedroom.

**Edward's POV:**

I was still in shock after seeing Bella's belly. It was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. Knowing mine and Bella's child was in there made me instantly smile.

Once we got in the car, I grabbed Bella's hand. Although I know she would never admit it, today would be hard for her. At times I could tell she wished she had her mother around while growing up, especially now that she is pregnant.

When we got to school we met up with the gang at our usual spot. While we chatted we noticed an unfamiliar car pull into the school parking lot. All eyes watched as the car parked, and the student got out. I took one glance and knew it was James. He wasn't lying after all, and now he's back, which was strange considering he was kicked out of Forks High Sophomore year.

I looked at Alice standing next to me and immediately put my arm around her shoulder comforting her, as we all watched James make his way pass us.

"Told you I would be back" James said with a smirk then a kissy face to Alice

Alice immediately jumped into Jasper's arm. She was scared. It took all of my strength to not chase after him and beat him down. I knew Bella could feel my tension as she squeezed my hand a little tighter.

The bell rang; we all said our goodbyes and headed for first period. Once Bella, Jacob, and I got there we saw James sitting in the seat next to where I sit. This was not going to be good. Chances are he will be in all of our classes. It was a good thing Alice was a junior, I won't have to worry about James being in any of her classes.

Once we sat down I angled myself facing Bella who was sitting on my other side with Jacob next to her. I was going to try my hardest to avoid James, but it didn't last long.

"Hey Edward" I heard James say. I tried my hardest to block him out but then he called my name again.

"What the hell do you want?" I said turning to him

"Ah come on Eddy, why all the hatred? It's all just water under the bridge can't we all be frie-"

"No, we will never be friends again, not after what you did to all of us and especially Alice" I cut him off

"Hmm, well that's gonna be hard when me and Alice are back together, and considering I'll be on the soccer team now" he said with a smirk

"Alice would never, in her right mind date, or even speak to you again. And considering I'm best friends with the assistant coach, there's no way you will be on the team" I spoke truthfully

"Well that's funny, after Sunday's game your head coach and I talked, and he offered me a starting spot" James said with a smile

Before I could say anything back, "Okay class, get out your books and turn to page 30, and read silently" Mr. Simon said

As my eyes skimmed the pages, I couldn't even read, my mind was racing. Not only was James going to be on the soccer team, he's now going to try and get with Alice again. There was no way this was going to happen. Ever.

First period went by so slow. Eventually the bell rang, Bella, Jacob and I got the hell out of there. I know they probably heard the conversation; they hated this guy almost as much as me. I kissed Bella goodbye and she started to walk to her culinary class with Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella, please don't tell Alice what he said. I'll talk to her later" I told her

"Of course babe" She said coming back and gave me a quick kiss.

Once me and Jacob got to gym, we met up with Jasper. I guess this would be the real test because the whole soccer team had gym second period. It was kind of like a mini practice during the day. If James was telling the truth he would be there, but before I could warn Jasper, James walked by us.

"What the hell is he doing in our gym class" Jasper spat

"Coach Truman gave him a spot on the team" Jacob frowned

"I know, bull shit" I quickly added

I know Jasper was going have a hard time with this. I would too if that guy ever dated Bella, but the truth was, Jasper didn't no half the things this guy did to Alice. Just thinking about it got me furious.

"Well, the three of us being captains could work well in this situation" Jacob said with promising expression. I knew he had a plan

"Whatcha got?" I asked

"We work the shit out of him; on Sunday's game he had the stamina of Jenny Craig. We get him tired and maybe he'll quit. If he doesn't then we just ignore him on the field. With Jasper being in defense and you and I in forward, we can control the game with him playing or not" Jacob smirked.

"He's right!" Jasper said

"Yeah, and we can get Emmett to talk to coach Truman too" I added

All we did in gym today was pass around in small groups, so we got lucky and avoided James the entire class. Before I knew it, it was lunch. Me and Bella didn't have any more classes with James. But I'm guessing Jacob and Jasper did. Me and Bella were the first ones at our lunch table. We waited for the gang to get there, Jacob, Jasper and Rosalie walked in together.

Once they got to the table "where's Alice?" I asked considering she usually met up with Jasper right before lunch to walk together.

"She said she needed to use the bathroom" Jasper said

We all sat and the gang began talking, but I couldn't concentrate until I knew Alice was with us. My eyes watched the cafeteria doors, Alice finally walked in. She looked really upset. Once she got to the table she sat down, her eyes were teary.

"Alice, what's wrong? Did James talk to you?" I quickly asked

"Not only that, he was in my last two classes." She was able to choke out

"How the fuck did that happen?" I spat

"I guess he failed some of his junior classes and now has to retake them" Alice said

"Ugh" was all I could say. I figured she wouldn't want to talk about it. So I didn't say anything else. Jasper just wrapped his arm around her and held her close the whole lunch period.

**Bella's POV:**

"Ugh" Was all Edward said. He then grabbed my hand and held it for the whole lunch period. The rest of the school day was boring. James was only in mine and Edward's first period class. I felt so bad for Alice. The look she had on her face today was the same face she had two years ago when she was dating James. It was fear. After school I decided I would go over to the Cullen's house and stay with Alice until the guys were done with soccer practice.

_~At the Cullen's~_

"Thanks for staying with me Bella" Alice smiled

"Anytime Al, I'm always here for you" I smiled back

"Thanks, and same" She said "So when do you find out if I'm having a niece or nephew?" She asked

"Well the doctor said my next appointment, which is March 19th, and if the baby is in a good position. "I said

"Oh wow so only in a few weeks! I can't wait to buy cute baby clothes!" Alice laughed.

Alice was a lot like me. She constantly put her motions aside so no one could see how hurt she felt, but the only thing was, you could still see it in her eyes, and after awhile all the bottled up emotions would burst and she'd have breakdowns.

I loved Alice; she was like a sister to me. It hurt me to see her like this, but she always made the best of the situation.

"So what do you want to have, a boy or girl?" Alice asked

"It doesn't matter to me. I always pictured a boy, but I just want a healthy baby" I said honestly.

"Yeah, that's true" Alice said

Alice and I decided to start our homework; it was about 4:30 when Alice's phone rang.

"It's Jasper. Soccer practice must be over." Alice stated

"Hello?" Alice said answering the phone "What? Jasper, I can explain." Alice's tone turned upset.

"Hey Alice, I'm gonna go wait in Edwards room till he gets home" I told her. She just nodded. The phone conversation didn't sound good, so I would let them have their privacy.

When I got into Edwards room, I finished the rest of my homework. When I was done Edward walked into the room, sat on the bed and let out a loud sigh.

"What's going on?" I asked confused

"Well, today at practice James decided to fill Jasper in on his and Alice's past" Edward retorted

"Jasper knew they dated, what's so bad about that?" I asked again confused

Edward sat up and looked at me "something happened last summer between Alice and James."

"Last summer? James wasn't even in Forks." I said

"I know, I'm just as confused as you. Anyways, Alice and James met up at a party and hooked up" Edward confessed.

"Oh my god" was all I could say

"Yeah, and she still didn't have the strength to tell Jasper, but James told him everything at practice" Edward said

"Jasper must be pissed" I said

"Yeah, but I think he's more hurt then anything." Edward stated

"Poor Jasper and poor Alice, she would never try to hurt Jasper on purpose" I frowned

Edward and I just sat their taking it all in. But then the door flew open and Alice came running in bawling her eyes out running to Edward. Edward just grabbed Alice in his arms and held her tight rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down. I walked over to her and started to rub her back.

"What happened Alice?" I asked

"Jasper broke up with me" Alice choked out

Me and Edward just stared at each other. Jasper is the most understanding guy I've ever known. He must have been really upset to actually call it off with Alice. Especially since he has liked her for as long as I could remember.

"It's okay Alice, he's just really upset, he just need time to think" Edward said kissing her on the head.

Edward was such a good brother. Me and Emmett are really close, but the bond Edward has with Alice is so strong.

All of a sudden my phone rang. It was Emmett. He said he was parked outside. Ever since my old truck broke I always tagged along with a friend to get places.

"Hey guys, Emmett's here to pick me up. Call me later" I said, I didn't even bother to kiss Edward goodbye, I knew he needed to be there with Alice. He nodded goodbye.

**Edward's POV:**

Once Bella left, Alice was still crying in my arms. Jasper was so upset, but hearing what happened from James was even more heartbreaking. I was surprised though. He didn't tell him that Alice thought she was pregnant. I guess he is waiting to tell him that another day. He was such a damn jerk.

Once I could feel Alice calming down I pulled her out of my arms and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Alice, are you gonna be okay? Do you need me to do anything?" I asked staring her in the eye

"No, I just want to be alone right now. Can you walk me to my room?" She asked

So I did, I got of the bed and helped Alice up. She felt so limb, like her emotions took over her body and she couldn't even control it. As I walked her down the hall to her bedroom I thought how it was a good thing she was so small and light. I don't think I would be able to carry her down the hall if she was bigger than she was. Once we got to her room I laid her down on her bed and put one of her blankets over her.

"If you need anything I'll be in my room. I'll come check on you in a little bit. Mom and dad are at a dinner party and won't be home till late tonight" I told her

"k" was all Alice could get out

I closed the door behind me and went to my room to start my homework and call Bella.

When my homework was finished I dialed Bella's phone number.

"Hey Edward, how's Alice?" She asked right away.

"Not so good, she's really upset. She's in her room lying down" I said honestly

"That's so upsetting. I hope everything works out. They were made for each other" Bella said

"I know me too" I said agreeing "So how are you feeling?" I asked, changing the subject

"I'm good, I've been so hungry lately" She laughed

"I guess the little booger is hungry" I laughed back

"Yeah, haha. Well I gotta go finish making dinner. I will talk to you later." She said

"Okay, sounds good. Love you." I told her

"Love you too, so much" She said then hung up.

I decided to go check on Alice to make sure she was okay. When I got to her door and asked to come in, she didn't answer. I knocked and she wouldn't open the door. I got a little nervous and just let me self in. Alice was lying on her bed with an empty bottle of vodka next to her.

"Alice!" I screamed running up to her…

* * *

Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. But please review, if you don't I wont have a problem keeping you waiting ;P


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters, but I am borrowing them ;)**_

**_Here's chapter 7! Sorry I'm not updating as much as I would like to. I'm just very busy with school. Its almost summer though, so I'll be sure to pick up the slack. :) _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Edward's POV:**

The second I saw Alice passed out on her bed I sprinted to her and checked her pulse, it was normal. She most have gotten drunk and passed out. My heart was still beating though. This was not like Alice at all. Yeah she would get drunk at parties, but she would never drink purposely to cope with her problems, but I guess I was wrong. She must be feeling horrible. She would never do anything to hurt Jasper, I'm not saying what she did was okay because it wasn't, but Alice learned her lesson by holding all the regret on her shoulders ever since it happened.

"Alice wake up" I said carefully shaking her arm until she started to awake.

"Ugh, what happened" She said trying to open her eyes.

"Alice what the hell were you thinking? You know better than this" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Edward…I…I think I'm going to be sick" she said putting her hand over her mouth

I quickly turned around and grabbed her trash can and held it up to her mouth. She immediately threw up into it.

"God damn Alice" I said shaking my head. She looked horrible. I've never seen her look like this before.

Once she was done throwing up she looked up at me with teary eyes. "Edward, what's wrong with me" she choked out.

I immediately felt bad "nothing Alice, your upset, you have every right to be, but drinking to cover the pain is not going help it go away" I said truthfully

"I know" was all Alice could say.

"Why don't you take a bath to get cleaned up, and I'll go downstairs and get you some crackers and sprite. I'll go start the water for you" I said kindly

"Okay" she said holding her forehead in pain

"And I'll get you some aspirin" I smirked

"Thanks" she said

I walked into Alice's bathroom and started the tub for her. As I walked downstairs to the kitchen I thought about how hard Alice was going take this. If this was only day one, I don't want to see her on day 20. Alice always took things too harsh. I don't know how I'm going to be able to watch over her, while going through this pregnancy. Bella needed me, so did the baby, but on the other hand I can't leave Alice alone. I'm going to need the help from the others, besides Jasper who I'm sure is taking the news just as bad.

Once I got back upstairs Alice was in her bed under the covers. I gave her the aspirin, sprite, crackers and also a bottle of water.

"Thanks Edward, I'm so grateful to have you as a brother" She said

I just smiled at her and sat in the chair near her bed "are you gonna be okay" I asked her

"I hope so. I love Jasper, I couldn't live knowing he hated me" her voice turned shaky

"He doesn't hate you Alice, he's just hurt. You can't force him through this. It's going to be hard for both of you, probably for awhile" I spoke truthfully

"Your right, thanks" She said trying to smile.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" I said

"Edward you don't have to stay, I'll be okay" She said apologizing

"But I want to. We haven't had time together alone in a long time" I said

"That's true" she said smiling. "How about Mean Girls?" she squeaked

I rolled my eyes "fine" and clicked play.

**Bella's POV:**

When Emmet and I got home I was beyond exhausted and decided to relax in my room. My head was still spinning from all that was going on. Alice and Jasper are broken up, James is back and me and Edward are having a baby. Looking back just a year ago life seemed so much simpler. I guess growing up is hard.

"I'll be up in my room" I said to Emmett and my dad as I walked up the stairs.

Once I got to my room, my phone rang. It was Jacob.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked him

"Hey bud, not much, I'm guessing you know what happened?" he asked

"Yeah, poor Alice and Jasper" I sighed

"I know, this is gonna be kinda weird. At school and stuff" Jacob added

"Definitely…" I dragged on thinking more about what Jacob said. This could be a tricky situation. All of us hang out all the time. Was this going to change now? I truly didn't know.

"Yeah, so how have you been feeling?" He asked

Man, I was gonna get this question a lot wasn't I? "I feel great actually. I can eat as much was I want and have an excuse" I laughed

"Man Bella, sometimes I wonder why you're my best friend" Jacob laughed

"Whatever Jacob!" I said sarcastically

"Ha ha, alright well I'll see you at school tomorrow" Jacob said

"Sounds good, see ya" I said and hung up.

**~~~~~~~~~TWO WEEKS LATER~~~~~~~~~~**

**Edward's POV:**

It was a Friday afternoon and we were all eating lunch in the cafeteria. Well almost all of us, Alice had to stay late in her Economy class, they were starting a project and the teacher had to pick partners. Even though Alice and Jasper broke up, we all still sat together and hung out together, although they never talked let alone make eye contact with each other. Alice was taking the break up a lot worse than I thought she would. She never wanted to do anything anymore. The other day she turned Rosalie down on a shopping trip! Once I saw Alice walk up to the cafeteria table she looked angry.

"You are not going to believe this" she yelled slapping a piece of paper onto the lunch table.

"What?" We all said in unison.

"James is my partner for this stupid Economy project!" She yelled, her face almost turning scared.

All of our mouths dropped, I was the first to speak "There's no way in hell that's happening" I yelled then stood up within seconds.

"No Edward, don't go. I've already tried to get out of it but I can't. You're just going to make it worse" Alice said.

"Ugh" I said taking my seat "please tell me this is a small project" I asked her hoping to reassure me.

"We have till the end of the year to finish it" Alice said seeming like it just processed in her mind for the first time.

"That's three months! What kind of project is this?" I asked her

"A personal finance project. We were given a life partner, job, and salary. We have to list all of the things we buy while staying in our yearly budget." Alice explained

"So you're going to have to work together a lot aren't you?" I asked

Alice just shook her head yes and slumped onto the empty seat at our lunch table and didn't speak for the rest of the lunch.

Once school was over I had to skip soccer practice so Bella and I could go to her doctor's appointment. Because Bella's mother had breast cancer Dr. White wanted to run some tests to make sure it wasn't hereditary. So this meant we would be able to find out the sex of the baby when we get the results. Bella was almost positive her mother's cancer wasn't hereditary because when she was younger Charlie made her and Emmett get tested and everything was fine. Once we got to the doctor's office Bella signed in and we took a seat. Within minutes, Dr. White came out and told us to follow her. When we got into the room Bella and I took a seat in the two chairs. Dr. White came back with some papers.

"Hello Bella and Edward. How are you two doing?" She said politely.

"Great" we both said.

"Well according to the test results, Bella and the baby are just fine" She said with a smile

Bella and I smiled in return. It was still a relief hearing it from the doctor also.

"The good thing about this test is we can find out the gender of the baby a little sooner than normally. Would you guys still like to know?" Dr. White asked us

Without hesitation I grabbed Bella's hand and gripped it tight as we both said "yes"

Before Dr. White said anything my mind went to back to last Saturday when the gang was all over at our house…

**~~~FLASH BACK~~~ **

"_So Edward and Bella, I know all you want is a healthy baby but if you could choose what would you want?" Rosalie asked_

_Me and Bella just look at each other and said our response at the same time._

"_Boy" Bella said_

"_Girl" I said_

_Once we both registered we didn't say the same thing we looked at each other confused._

"_I thought you would want a boy" Bella asked_

"_I don't know, I always pictured it being a girl" I said honestly_

"_Well I bet it's a boy" Emmett said_

"_Me too" Jasper, Rosalie and Alice chimed in._

"_I don't know guys, I'm with Edward on this one. I think it will be a girl" Jacob said_

"_I guess we'll have to wait till next Friday" I said_

**~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~ **

"Hope you like the color pink" Dr. White smiled

"It's a girl!" I yelled, immediately excited.

"Yep, congratulations" Dr. White said.

I quickly grabbed Bella's had and kissed it. I looked into her eyes to find tears, then I moved down to see a huge smile on her face. Even though I think she wanted a boy, she truly didn't care.

"Alright guys, that's all for today. I will schedule your next appointment in about a month" Dr. White explained.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation I was still in aw that we would be having a beautiful baby girl. The dream I had months ago was starting to feel just a fingertip away. In my dream ee looked so happy, I couldn't wait.

Before I knew it we were already in the car. I must have zoned out walking into the parking lot. Once we got into the car, Bella broke the silence.

"I'm so excited" Bella said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Me too" I smiled "your okay that it's a girl?" I asked

"Of course. Just as long as it's healthy and lives an amazing life" she smiled

I couldn't resist and gave her a passionate kiss. Once our mouths separated I looked at her "let's go tell everyone" I smiled while starting the car.

Once we got back to my house, everyone's car was parked outside. Even Charlie was there. Me and Bella walked up hand in hand and entered the house. Everyone's eyes were on use just waiting for Bella or I to speak.

"It's a girl!" I yelled, not being able to control myself.

Everyone hooped and hollered.

"I knew it!" I heard Jacob yell. Everyone just laughed and came to congratulate us.

"I'm so happy for you both" my mother said hugging both Bella and I "Have you thought of any names yet?" she added

"No not yet, we have a baby book though" I smiled

After everyone was done congratulating us I realized Alice was here.

"Where's Al?" I asked confused

"She's working on a project at the library" Carlisle answered

I knew it had to be her economy project, the one she was working on with James.

After Bella and the gang left I went up to my room and waited for Alice to get home. I had to make sure she was okay. James was a dirt bag and who knows what he's already trying to pull. When I heard Alice walk up the stairs I went to greet her.

I was surprised to see her smiling.

"How was your night?" I asked following her into her room

"It was great" Alice said with a huge smile on her face plopping onto her bed totally day dreaming.

"Great? You're associating the word great to a night with James?" I asked still confused

"Edward, James isn't the same guy he used to be. He's turned into quite the gentleman. He didn't do anything inappropriate. Please just lay off of him okay?" Alice said with a stern voice

I let out a large breath "You're right, goodnight, see you in the morning" I said heading out of her bedroom and back to my room.

Falling asleep that night was torture. Bella and I were going to have a girl! The baby girl I pictured in my dreams. After thinking about it for awhile I got nervous. Having a little girl was going to be difficult. The day she has an interest in boys is the day she gets home schooled. Of course not all guys are bad, I wasn't, but look at what happened to me and Bella, two good kids having a baby as teenagers. I will make sure this never happens to her…

Before I knew it, it was Monday. The weekend went by so fast, on Saturday, Bella and I went shopping for some baby clothes. Now that we knew it was a girl we bought all the girl clothes we could find. Then on Sunday we all went to Rosalie and Jasper's house for movie night.

We got to school right when the bell rang, so Bella, Jacob and I headed to English. When we got there I took my seat which happened to be next to James. I knew I had to give him another chance now that Alice says he has changed. Once I was settled in my chair I turned my body towards James.

"Hey" I said trying to start a conversation.

"What do you want?" He got defensive

"Nothing, I just heard that you and Alice are partners for a project" I shrugged

"Yeah, you have a problem with that?" He tensed up

"No, I just wanted to say hi, now that you guys are working together I'm probably going to see you more" I said truthfully

"Yeah, and you'll be seeing me a whole lot more once I'm gettin in her pants" He smirked and turned facing the head of the class.

When I heard those words, I froze. I tried to speak but nothing would come out. My hands were clenched in fists on my desk. My eyes were locked and I was just staring into blank space. Before I knew it the bell rang ending first period. I must have zoned out for the entire class.

I still couldn't move but then I heard someone saying my name.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella said waving her hand in my face.

This broke my gaze and I looked up at her, the whole class was empty besides me, Bella and Jacob.

"That fucking douche bag is gonna get his ass kicked" was all I could say.

"Wow, what the hell happened" Jacob chimed in.

"He's been being all nice to Alice just to get her in the sack" I snarled back

Jacob and Bella's eyes got all big, they knew I was beyond angry.

"Well we won't let that happen" Jacob retorted

"Yeah, it will be okay Edward, we'll make sure Alice doesn't do anything stupid" Bella said

"I don't know, she's already falling for him" I said with a sigh, it was true, the look Alice had on her face when she got home that night from the library was the same look she had when her and Jasper got together.

The rest of the day was a blur, after soccer practice I went to Bella's house. We looked at some baby names, but it wasn't too successful, there were so many to choose from. When I got home there was a random car in the drive way. When I walked inside and saw who it was, I froze.

It was James, and he was sitting at the dinner table with my whole family.

"Edward, perfect timing, dinner is ready" my mother said.

I somehow got to the dinner table and took a seat facing James.

"You remember James, don't you Edward?" my father said

"Yep" "who could forget" I said under my breath

"We'll it's nice to see you James, how's your father?" my father Carlisle said.

"He's good, we're still doing some last minute unpacking, but other than that he's great" James said politely, although I could see right through his bullshit.

"Well once you're settled we will have to have you both over for dinner" my mother smiled

"That would be great" James smiled back

I looked at Alice who was just gazing at James looking lost in his eyes. I just shook my head and stared at my food.

Once dinner was done James offered to wash the dishes, what a douche, of course my parents told him no, that they would do it.

When they went into the kitchen to do the dishes, Alice and James stood up.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked staring at Alice

"Upstairs to work on our project" she smiled

James threw his arm around her shoulder as they headed towards the stairs. He then looked behind him and stared at me giving me a wink.

If he wasn't so close to Alice I would have tackled him to the floor. Just as the idea sounded great, my mom called me name.

"Edward, your father and I are going to get some ice cream, would you like to come?" she asked.

"No thanks" I said as I heard Alice's bedroom door close.

"Okay, we will be back in a little bit" my mother said and then headed out the front door.

When I heard the garage door close I went into the living room to watch TV. Not even five minutes later I heard something.

"Stop it James!" I heard Alice scream…

* * *

Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffy, I just had to :P. Enjoy, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! They make my day. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters, but I am borrowing them ;)**_

Here's chapter 8! Enjoy

**Edwards POV:**

"Stop it James!" I heard Alice scream…

Within seconds I was already up the stairs and in front of Alice's bedroom door.

"James!" Alice screamed again

I flew the bedroom door open. "Stop it James!" Alice laughed.

James and Alice were on her bed. He was only tickling her.

Once they realized I was in the bedroom they looked up at me.

"Ugh, hey Edward, you okay?" Alice asked

I was still catching my breath "ugh yeah, sorry, I thought something was wrong. I heard you screaming" I said honestly.

"Well I'm fine, he was just tickling me" Alice said motioning me to leave her room when James wasn't looking.

"Okay, well I'll be downstairs" I said as I walked towards her door.

Once I made it to the couch I let out a loud breath. What was happening?

I was gonna be a father in less than 7 months, Alice has an obvious crush on the douchiest douche in the world and graduation was in only 3 months. Too much was going on and I don't know if I could handle it all.

About ten minutes later James came walking down the stairs. He was obviously leaving.

He then came walking towards me. "Mm, your sister is hot!" he laughed and then began to walk towards the door. Without thinking I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him towards me. I then spun him around until we were face to face, then I grabbed a fist full of his shirt collar in my hand and pulled tight. "You lay one finger on her, you're dead" I said with my teeth clenched and then threw him towards the front door.

James fixed his shirt and opened the door. "Oh Eddie, calm down. I won't lay a finger on her. Not until she begs me to" he chuckled, then shut the door behind him.

Once I heard his car engine start I sat back on the couch with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. "Damn" I said aloud to myself.

~~~~~~ONE MONTH LATER~~~~~~

**Bella's POV:**

"You know you won't be able to hide your pregnancy for too much longer" Rosalie said reading a magazine on Alice's bed.

"I know" I said letting out a sigh while rubbing cocoa butter on my not so little baby bump.

"How do I look?" Alice said walking out of her bathroom in a short skirt and a skin tight see through top.

"Damn Alice, what's the occasion?" I asked

"Oh, I remember this outfit, this was the outfit you wore when you and Jasper had sex for the first time!" Rosalie chimed in

Alice just blushed.

About three weeks ago James and Alice made it official. They were now boyfriend and girlfriend. Although we would never admit it to Alice, but the whole gang was not too happy about it. Edward was going crazy, I swear I noticed some white hair on his head, and Jasper looked depressed. He feels he made the biggest mistake by dumping Alice.

And Alice who we thought would be taking it the worst, was totally over it and I hate to say it, but head over heels for James. Which I totally didn't understand, he was repulsive, and a jerk. Well he was to everyone but Alice.

"knock knock" Edward said opening Alice's bedroom door. He looked around the room and then his gaze went towards Alice.

"What the hell are you wearing" he stopped in his tracks tapping his foot on the ground.

"Ugh clothes" Alice said picking up her purse.

"Clothes? It looks like underwear! You're not leaving wearing that" He said sternly.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Alice said looking at Edward

"Me, Mom, and Dad" He replied

"You can't tell me what to do, and mom and dad aren't home" Alice said walking out of her room.

Edward felt he had to be a parent towards Alice, especially because Esme and Carlisle like James. They didn't know what he was really like.

We all stood where we were as Alice walked down the stairs and out the front door. Once we heard Alice start her car and drive out of the driveway Edward broke the silence.

"Did I do something wrong?" Edward said throwing his hands up in the air in confusion.

"No Edward, she's 16, she's going to do whatever she wants" Rosalie answered.

"Yeah babe, the more you argue, the more she's gonna pull away" I said walking up to Edward giving him a hug.

"I just feel like I have to watch over her like a hawk. I don't trust James" Edward said upset.

"None of us trust him, and she's not going to listen to us. She's just gonna have to learn the hard way" Rosalie said truthfully.

Edward rubbed his forehead "yeah, I know."

"You guys ready to get some food?" Rosalie said getting up from the bed

"Yes! I'm starving" I blushed

"You always are." Rosalie laughed

**Edward's POV:**

Once we all finished eating dinner I said goodbye to Bella, Emmett said he would take her home.

When I pulled into the drive way Alice's car wasn't there yet. When I walked inside my parents were on the couch.

"Hey Edward, how was your night?" my father asked.

"It was good, where's Al?" I asked

"She's still on her date with James. Why?" my mother asked

"Just wondering, well I'm going to bed. I will see you guys in the morning. Night." I said walking up the stairs and into my bedroom.

I wasn't tired enough to go to bed so I looked at the book of baby names for the one hundredth time. If me and Bella didn't chose soon, our daughter would be nameless. Just when I was about to give up, I came across the name Carley. I liked the way it sounded. I took a pen and wrote the name on the front page. I would give Bella the book next time I see her.

The next morning I woke up at nine o'clock. When I remember what happened last night I had to go make sure Alice was okay. I hopped out of bed I made my way to Alice's room. She must still be sleeping. I would normally let her sleep, but dammit, I was nosy and I had to see how her "date" went with James. I didn't even bother to knock and just walked in and somehow stumbled my way to her bed. When I looked at her bed I realized something. She wasn't the only in the bed. When I made it to her bed I saw James sleeping next to her.

"What the fuck are you doing in my sister's bed?" I yelled

My voice startled them and they both woke up. James stretched his arms and revealed his bare chest.

"Are you naked?" I yelled again my eyes beaming at James then to Alice who was then wrapping her bed sheet around her body. "You too!" I closed my eyes in disgust.

Before James could answer, "Edward, come on" Alice said

I then looked at Alice, "No Al, you come on. What the hell were you thinking?" I snapped.

When I looked back at James, he almost had a smile on his face.

"I'm giving you five minutes to get the hell out of my house or I'm telling my parents!" I yelled pointing my finger at James and then walked out of Al's room and back to mine and falling face first on my bed.

This was a dream, this was a dream. I kept repeating. I just laid there for who knows how long until I heard my bedroom door open.

"Edward?" I heard Alice whisper.

"Is he gone?" I said, my voice muffled by my pillow.

"Yeah, but Edward please…" Alice began to say

I then sat up and looked up at Alice who was now in a long T-shirt. "Please what? Alice, what is going on with you. I come in and you are both naked in your bed." I said shaking my head still in disbelief.

"You know what? It's none of your business, I'm not a child Edward, stop being so protective of me." She spat out.

"You're not a child? Ha, Alice, are you crazy, you had sex with the guy who treated you like shit two years ago. Do you remember what he did to you? Stop being so immature" I said without even thinking.

"Don't even go there. I told you, he was different now, and immature? You're the one who knocked up you girlfriend in high school!" Alice yelled then walked out of my room and slammed the door.

"Fuck" I said aloud to myself. She was right. Who am I to talk? Of course I'm not as fucked up as James, but she was right, I was immature, and I guess I'm not setting the best example for Alice. She always looked up to me, and we never fight. Rosalie was right, she's just gonna have to learn the hard way because I don't think I can handle my little sister hating me. I just hope over time she sees James for who he truly is. He's playing her. If I were to tell Alice, I don't think she would believe me, especially after what just happened.

All of a sudden my phone rang, it read Bella.

"Hey babe" I said answering the phone.

"Edward" Bella said with a sniffling nose

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked quickly

"Rosalie just called. She said she heard people saying that I was pregnant" She choked out.

"How did they find out?" I asked

"They saw us shopping for baby clothes a few weeks ago, and how I've been wearing baggy shirts, they just put two and two together" Bella said

"Shit" was all I could say. My mind was racing.

"I know we can't hide it for two much longer, I just didn't want people finding out this way" Bella said truthfully.

"I know babe, me either. I think it's time people hear it from us. If they ask we'll say yes. Just don't let it bother you. I'll be by your side at all times, love." I replied

"Thanks babe, I love you" She said, her nose not as sniffily

"I love you too" I answered back. "What are you doing today?" I added

"Alice is coming over to watch some movies. You are more than welcome to come" She explained.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. We are kind of in an argument. I don't want to make things worse" I said honestly.

"Yeah, that's what Alice told me. I'll talk to her" Bella offered.

"Thanks love. Call me later, and have fun" I said, we then said our goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

_There's Chapter 8, hope you liked it. Sorry its not as long, I just didn't want to cram to much in one chapter. Im gonna start jumping time, I really want the baby to be apart of the story, so don't be surprised if I skip a month or so each chapter until the baby arrives. Hope you are enjoying my story, I appriciate you all for reading and reviewing! Keep it up!_

_:)_


	9. Chapter 9

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters, yadda yadda yadda.**

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I'VE UPDATED. I've been so busy with summer classes but I promise to be better. I know it isn't the longest chapter but I have a little bonus extra for ya ;)**

**Edward's POV:**

The rest of the day was kind of a blur. I just sat around the house soaking in all that was going on. I decided to go in the backyard and kick around a soccer ball. Soccer always made me feel better. It was a way for me to take my mind off of anything and just live. After waking up from my 'soccer trance' it was way after dark and even with the outside light, it was getting hard to see.

As I walked inside I made my way to the fridge to get a water bottle. After chugging practically the whole thing I sat down in one of the bar stools in my kitchen when both my parents walked in.

"Hey sweetie" my mother said smiling taking the seat next to me.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked confused. They looked like they had something important to say.

"We want to talk to you for a mome-" My father added.

"Where do you and Bella plan to live once the baby is born" My mother said before my dad could even finish his sentence.

After rubbing the sweat off my forehead "I don't know. We really haven't thought about that yet" I said truthfully.

"Well your father and I feel that as soon as the baby is born you should both be together so the baby isn't traveling back and forth and from house to house. It's not healthy." My mother stated

I just shook my head in agreement. They were right.

"Your father and I talked to Charlie and he agreed to allow Bella to live here when the baby is born. That way I can help in any way I can. Then when you guys feel comfortable enough you can move into your apartment." My mother added

"That sounds great, but we don't have an apartment" I said confused.

"Charlie, your father and I all chipped in and bought a furnished small two bedroom apartment about five minutes away from here. You both are going to be adults and you can't be living with us forever." My mother and father smiled.

"Are you serious? You guys didn't have to. I was planning on using my savings to find a place somewhere" I rambled.

"Just think of it as a graduation gift, and your next five birthday gifts" My father laughed

I just smiled and jumped up and gave both my parents a hug. "Thanks you so much!"

"Just remember, you guys will be moving in there once you are both ready to take care of the baby alone. Don't rush it. We will all be here to help. I know Charlie is hesitant about it still, but he knows there is not enough room in his house, and he admits he's not the best with babies." My mother said.

"I know, I know. I have to tell Bella!" I smiled and stood up about to make a run for my room to call Bella.

"Edward, it's almost 10:30, I'm sure Bella is sleeping by now." My mother's word stopped me in my tracks. Had I really been kicking a soccer ball around for that long?

"You're right, I will just tell her tomorrow before school." I then began to walk and head for my room.

Once I was there I took a quick shower and got ready for bed. If I went to bed any later I would regret it tomorrow.

Kicking the soccer ball around must have tired me out more than I thought and I was asleep within minutes.

The next few days went by as expected. People were talking and asked questions. I answered them truthfully and that shut them up instantly. As it turns out, Jessica Stanley's cousin works at the store Bella and I were 'spotted' looking at baby clothes and told Jessica the news. I wasn't surprised; that family didn't have the nick name 'Loud Mouth Stanley's' for nothing.

I'm not going to dwell on the past, what's done is done. All that mattered was Bella and my unborn daughter. Bella was a trooper, not once have I seen her with her head down. She was, as I called it, 'a bitch to be reckoned with'. Bella always laughed when I said that.

When I told Bella about the whole apartment thing and her moving in with us she was extremely happy because she knew Esme would be the best of help. But her only condition was to visit Charlie as much as she could, which I agreed with completely.

It was finally Friday and we were all sitting at our usual lunch table, but unfortunately we had an unpleasant visitor this day. James made himself comfortable next to Alice and fucking felt the need to swallow her tongue every five minutes. Everyone had the look of disgust, but Jasper's eyes read pain.

The poor guy. Never once in my life have I seen Jasper so hurt, the other day he admitted to me that he wasn't mad at Alice because of the fact that she hooked up with Jasper a few weeks after they started dating, but because Alice kept it from him for so long.

"I'm gonna go get an apple, I'll be right back" Alice said bouncing out of her chair and made her way to the fruit cart.

"You know, you never get your full body back after babies" James said matter of factly to Bella and I.

Was this mother fucker asking for a death wish? Cause I could arrange that.

Before I could strangle him, Bella cut in. "Who dropped you on your head when you were a baby?" she spat.

Like I said before, 'a bitch to be reckoned with'.

"Just sayin" James smiled back.

"Well don't, we don't give a shit what you think and don't bother telling us." I said through clenched teeth.

Once Alice was back, Jacob cut in "What time do we have to be at the stadium tonight?" He asked looking in my direction.

"Six, the game starts at Seven." I answered, although Jacob already knew this considering he was the one who told me, but he did it to change the subject and I gave him a quick smile as a thank you. He just nodded back.

Tonight was our third game of the season and we were 2-0 and were hoping to have an undefeated season.

"Yeah, I can't wait to cheer you guys on!" Alice chimed in.

"You'll be great, especially considering how flexible you are" James said making Alice giggle.

I felt vomit form in the back of my throat, I did not need to know how my sister was in the sheets. I was quickly distracted to Jasper's fist hitting the table and to him leaving the cafeteria.

"What's his problem?" James said being totally oblivious. Dumbass.

Thankfully the bell rang ending lunch and we all got out of there as fast as possible.

After school Bella came over and we had the house to ourselves until it was time for my soccer game. We were both sprawled out on my bed finishing homework. When I glanced over at Bella she had the cutest expression. Her perfect nose was crinkled as she was in deep though and she had a piece of hair that was hanging over her eye. I gently moved the strand behind her ear and she looked up at me. Before I knew it my hand was cupping her cheek pulling her in for a kiss.

When our lips touched I began sucking her bottom lip causing a quick moan to escape her mouth. What can I say? I knew my girl's weak spot. My mouth curled into a smirk as I continued to kiss her. She opened her mouth allowing me to enter my tongue. She matched my motion and then moved her hand into my hair grasping tight causing me to moan. Bella knew mine just as well. We managed to change positions without breaking the kiss. Bella was now leaning against my pillows with me holding myself over her with my one arm.

Our kiss finally broke allowing us to gasp for air. I used this time to snake my hand up her shirt to cup her breast just the way she liked it.

"Ugh!" Bella moaned. I made my way to Bella's neck planting kisses all along the side.

Bella's hands were holding the bottom of my shirt yanking it up. I sat back allowing her to take it off. She then began tracing her hand over my stomach making Goosebumps form all over and also causing mini Edward to jump to life. I then went back to kissing Bella and used my one hand as support so I didn't crush her and 'Peanut' as I liked to call our daughter for the time being.

I used my free hand to pull Bella's shirt off revealing her perfect boobs. I then unhooked her bra and quickly gave them the attention they deserved and gently teased her pert nipples causing Bella to whimper in pleasure.

Bella began unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them off with her toes leaving me in just my boxers. She quickly saw how happy mini Edward was and gave me a smile. I followed suit and took Bella's Jeans off leaving her in her light blue boy shorts. I gave her another kiss and began making my way down softly leaving kisses all the way to her hip bone. Giving extra's to where 'Peanut' was. I tugged on her panties pulling them down and throwing them behind me revealing her wet pussy. I then began circling her clit with my two fingers causing her to wiggle.

"Ugh Edward, I need you in me now." She begged yanking my boxers down causing my dick to spring back and forth. I set myself in between Bella's legs and made me way to Bella's opening. I slid myself in while kissing Bella all over her face. Once I was fully in I began moving in and out at a slow pace while kissing Bella on the lips.

"Faster" Bella pleaded

And I was a loyal son of a bitch and listened, I then began moving faster and faster cause me and Bella both to start panting I then started rubbing Bella's clit with my free hand.

"Oh god Edward! Yes!" She moaned. I loved it when she said my name when we fucked.

She then ran her hand through my hair and held on to it for dear life.

"I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!" Bella repeated.

"EDWARD!" She sang as she came causing her walls to tighten around my cock.

"Fuck!" I moaned back as I came inside Bella.

I rested my forehead on hers and gave her quick pecks on the lips as we both came down from our high.

"I love you so much" I whispered.

"I love you too" She smiled back

I then fell next to Bella pulling her to my side kissing her hair letting sleep overtake us both.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. I've never written a lemon before. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! I 3 Reviews. :)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters, but I am borrowing them ;)**_

_**A/N: Alright guys when I first started this story it was taking place at that specific time (January) but unfortunately I was a slacker (SOO sorry again by the way) so I'm continuing the story so everything makes sense so as of this chapter it would be May right now, I hope you don't mind. If you have any questions feel free to message me.**_

_**On a lighter note I added pictures on my profile of how I picture everyone to look. Check it out! It was a lot of fun for me! :) **_

_**Here's chapter 10! Enjoy.**_

**Bella's POV:**

_**1 month later**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. My clock read 6:30, why did they make public school's start so early? I mean were they trying to kill us? Thank god we would start reviewing soon for finals.

Once I finally had enough energy to get out of bed I stumbled to my Calendar and X'ed off another day. Today was May 11th which meant I was now 5 months pregnant! It was going by so fast! It felt like just yesterday me and Edward were driving to my first appointment. Over spring break Edward and I bought a handful of things for Ava.

A few weeks ago Edward brought up the name Ava and I instantly fell in love with it as did he. We still haven't picked out a middle name but we still had some time.

After getting out of the shower and changing in my school clothes I lathered my belly with lotion.

"How are you doing in there Ava?" I asked looking down at my stomach.

I quickly jumped when I felt two quick kicks from Ava.

"Oh my god!" I yelled probably a little too loud because Emmett came running in my room eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly scanning me making sure I was okay.

"Nothing, Ava kicked for the first time!" I smiled with my hand on my belly.

"Really!" Emmett asked quite excited.

Over the past month everyone has been getting so involved and everyone already held so much love for Ava. She was going to be one spoiled little girl. I smiled at the thought.

"Oh! She's kicking again!" I squealed.

Emmett quickly got on his knees reaching his hand up to where mine was.

I quickly removed my hand and put his over the spot where Ava was just kicking. Within a few seconds she began kicking again causing Emmett's eyes to go wide again with a smile on his face.

"Hi Ava, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm your uncle Emmett." Emmett whispered to my belly. Ava kicked in return.

"Whoa, it's like she actually heard me!" Emmett said looking up to me.

"Of course she can you big goof." I laughed at Emmett. Not that it was a stupid question since I asked it at my last doctor's appointment, but he didn't have to know.

After Ava stopped kicking and I was ready for school, Edward came to pick me up with Jelly filled donuts in hand. They were my newest craving and my wonderful boyfriend would get me them whenever I had a craving, although he can sometimes go a little over board. Last week he almost tackled some poor guy for the last one at dunkin' donuts even though I told him I would be okay.

"Thank you babe!" I said as I ran and picked up a donut.

"What? No kiss?" Edward smirked.

"Sorry I'm just so hungry!" I said giving Edward a kiss then finished my delicious donut.

"You ready?" He asked picking up my backpack.

"Mhmm" I said as I chewed on my second donut walking out the front door.

Once we were on our way to school I glanced at Edward who was driving. He had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked rubbing the outside of my hand against his cheek.

"It's just Alice." He let out his breath. "She's barley home anymore and when she is she has this wall up and doesn't even want to talk to me." He continued."I just miss my sister." He frowned

"I know babe, I miss her too. She'll come around eventually." I retorted.

He smiled at me then turned back with his worried expression. Edward took everything to heart and if he kept this up he'd have a full head of grey hair by 25.

Once we got to school and got out of the car we automatically saw Alice stumbling then fall to the ground around the group of people James hangs out with although James was know where to be seen. Edward and I quickly ran to help her. As Edward helped her up I saw one of them drop a blunt and quickly step on it to put it out. Good thing Edward didn't see it.

"You okay?" Edward asked worriedly helping Alice up to her feet.

"I'm fine just let go of me." Alice whined but was obviously weak.

"You smell like fucking pot Alice, have you been smoking?" Edward asked sternly.

"Why do you care?" Alice spat back making eye contact with Edward for the first time.

"And your eyes are bloodshot. What the hell is going on with you Alice?" His tone turned worried.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I turned around to see it was Jacob. He had a frown on his face. I looked behind Jacob to see Rosalie and Jasper watching intently as well.

I turned back to see Alice trying to stumble her way to school practically falling over. Thank god Edward was there to catch her this time.

"I'm going to take her home" Edward said looking at me.

I just nodded, knowing he had to be there for Alice.

"I'll pick you up after school" He said giving me a forced smile as he helped Alice into his car then sped out of the school parking lot.

"Come on let's get to class." Jacob said placing his arm around my shoulder.

Thankfully James wasn't in class either.

The whole day went by as a blur. I was really worried about Alice. She's worse than she was last time her and James were together.

At lunch I looked around at my group of friends. Jasper didn't even talk, but I knew he felt this was somehow his fault when in reality it wasn't. He was right to break up with Alice. They needed space. What she did was horrible, but today was a great example that they were both at their best when they were together. If only Alice could see that.

I looked at Rosalie, she was hurting because she was slowly losing her best friend. Growing up Rosalie and Alice where the closest to each other, but that was okay with me. I loved them both the same as the others but I was just closer to Edward and Jacob.

When I looked at Jacob he had hopefulness in his eyes. I'm sure he felt he had to be the strong one right now. He's had a tough past. When we were five, his mother left Jacob and Billy taking Jacob's three sisters with her. Jacob and Billy didn't hear from them for years until Rachel came back pregnant and alone. She said they were always moving to different places and the first chance she got she left them, not knowing she was pregnant at the time. She was able to buy a plane ticket and move back in with Jacob and Billy. Although Jacob wasn't very close with Rachel he had so much love for Claire. He was practically her father. At times Rachel would leave Claire with Jacob and Billy for weeks at a time. She wasn't ready to be a mother and still to this day hasn't given Claire the love she deserved.

The rest of the day couldn't go by slower. I missed Edward, and I hoped Alice was okay. I knew she was fine in the sense of how high and probably drunk she was, I was just nervous how she was mentally. What was James doing to her? She has always been the toughest girl out of me and Rose. She never let anyone walk over her or any of us for that matter.

It was finally the afternoon and I was walking out to the parking lot to wait for Edward to pick me up. Thankfully it was Friday, I have been so exhausted lately and I need to catch up on sleep for me and Ava.

I had no reason to hide my pregnancy anymore. Everyone knew now after the incident a few months ago with Jessica. Although I was angry and upset I couldn't let others actions run my life. Of course I hear whispers and see people staring when I walk by but I just keep walking with my head held high. For the first time in my life, it felt like I have grown a back bone.

I finally made my out to the parking lot and spotted Edward waiting outside of his car. When I made it to him he gave me a quick kiss and opened the passenger door for me.

"How was the rest of your day?" Edward said as we drove out of the parking lot.

"Boring, but okay. I got all of the assignments that you missed." I smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled back.

"So how is Alice?" My curiosity got the better of me.

"She's better now, I guess her and James got into an argument last night and was drinking with her new friends all night…" Edward trailed off.

"Oh man. Yeah, James wasn't at school either." I added.

"Alice said he had 'stuff' to do but was taking her out tonight to talk. Some of the things Alice told me were horrible. She is finally seeing he's the exact same guy he was two years ago." Edward said.

"She's gonna break up with him!" I couldn't believe it.

"That's what she said… But knowing James, it won't be the end of him. We are all gonna have to keep an eye out." He said seriously.

"Of course." I smiled, for once everything was falling back into place although Edward still had worry written all over his face.

"I saw Jacob before you got to the parking lot. He invited us over later. He's babysitting Claire once again since his Dad has to go to one of Rachel's work dinners." Edward said changing the subject.

"Yeah sounds like fun. I miss Claire." I said truthfully causing Edward to slip his hand in mine on the center counsel.

"Me too." He smiled in return.

When we got to Edward's house Alice was laying on the living room sofa.

"How you feeling Alice?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Okay, got a killer headache but it's getting better." She said giving me a small grin.

"You know I'm here for you, always." I said grabbing her hand.

"I know, I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately." She apologized.

"We've missed you." I smiled.

"I've missed you all too, but I'm sure Jasper doesn't want anything to do with me." She frowned.

"That's not true. I think he feels all of this was his fault." I shrugged my shoulders.

"WHAT! How could he think that!" She seemed flabbergasted.

"Alice, don't worry about this now." Edward cut in.

"Ugh!" Alice said before slumping down more into the couch.

"When are you going to end it with James?" I asked.

"Well he's picking me up at 6, so I'll tell him tonight." She looked nervous.

"That's around the time me and Bella are going to Jake's but if you need anything call me." Edward said sternly.

"Okay." Alice said.

Me and Edward just hung around the house until it was time to go to Jake's. Edward rubbed my belly for what felt like hours. We must have fallen asleep because we woke up to Alice opening Edward's bedroom door saying she was leaving.

Edward and I gave her a reassuring hug telling her to be strong. Edward reminded her to call if she needed anything.

Minutes after, me and Edward decided to head to Jake's house.

The day had been so crazy I almost forgot to tell Edward about Ava kicking for the first time.

"She did! And I missed it!" Edward sounded upset.

"Don't worry Edward she seems like quite the kicker. Maybe she'll be a soccer player just like you!" I said trying to lighten the mood.

When we approached a red light Edward turned to my belly. "Ava, if you can hear me can you please kick?" Edward said lightly poking my belly then resting his free hand on it.

Second later there where two little kicks against Edward's hand.

"Oh my god, she's smart like her dad too!" He laughed. I just gave him a death stare.

"And like her mother too." He saved himself.

I just laughed back.

We finally made it to Jake's house. When we walked in we saw Jacob sitting on the couch with his head in his hands with Claire looking worried.

"No cry Jakey, no cry." Claire said trying to grab Jacob's hands away from his face.

Jacob grabbed Claire and put her on his lap holding her close so she couldn't see his face. He then looked in our direction allowing us to see his face for the first time.

My heart sank. He had definitely been crying, and that was a first. I never once in my life have seen him cry, not even when his mother left.

Edward must have been just as surprised as me because he tightened his grasp around my hand.

"There's been an accident." Was all Jacob could choke out.

* * *

**A/N:**

**DUN. DUN. DUN! Who could it be? And what happened?**

**I promise I won't keep you guys waiting long…**

**But REVIEW please! It's not so hard… just hit that little button below! (:**

**Love you guys! Thank you for everything. Don't forget to check my page for photos of the group.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Characters.**_

**Chapter 11 **

**Enjoy**

**Edwards POV:**

**1 month later -June 13th**

It's crazy how fast the tables can turn. Life to death, hurt to anger, and happy to sad.

We just arrived to Fork's cemetery where a proper burial was about to be held. The memorial service just an hour ago was rough and filled with many familiar faces. It's a shame that the one time we are all together is when tragedy strikes.

It was another surprisingly cold day in Forks, temperatures being at record lows for the month of June. It's as if the weather has taken a turn for the worst as did the lives of my family and friends.

As we walked to where the burial was going to be held, a gust of cold wind whirled by causing me to tighten my grasp around Bella to keep her warm. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as they have been for the past hour. I wipe them away causing her to turn up and look at me. We exchange quick glances as we kept walking.

Next to me, Jasper held Alice also, but probably only to keep her warm. Now that her and James where no longer together Jasper and Alice were working on their friendship. They both still feel guilty for what happened and blame themselves. They didn't want to rush into anything so as of now they were just close friends. Although I'm sure that won't last for long. The looks they gave each other was love, and not the kind of love you have for a friend.

I really hoped they would wait until the time was right to become a couple again because Alice still had a lot of things to overcome.

Sometimes James would try to win her back by leaving her flowers and begging to talk to her, yet other times he would call her names like whore, slut, tease, you name it. It's like he had multiple personalities or something. One thing we knew for sure was that James was definitely abusive and the night Alice broke up with him, his true colors shined through…

_~Flashback to May 11~_

_When I saw the look on Jacob's face I clenched Bella's hand tighter. Something was definitely wrong, I've never seen Jake cry before._

"_There's been an accident." Jake choked out._

_Bella quickly ran to Jake's side hugging him and Claire tight._

_My phone startled me and I looked at the caller ID. Alice._

"_Hello? Alice? Are you okay?" I said frantically._

"_Edward." Alice was crying her voice shaky._

"_Alice, where are you?" I questioned._

"_I umm, I doooon't know. I'm walking on the side of th- the road." She said, her voice still shaky._

"_Look up, are there street signs?" I asked._

"_Yeahhh, I'm at the ccorner of 2nd and Main." She was able to get out._

"_Stay where you are, I will be right there." I said knowing exactly where she was._

"_Okaaay, hurry." She started crying again then hung up._

"_Guy's I'm sorry, I'll be right back." I said. Bella gave me a nod and I ran out the door. _

_It took me ten minutes to get there going 70 mph. I spotted Alice sitting on a bench hidden in the darkness._

_As soon as I pulled the car over she came sprinting to me. I grabbed her in a tight hug. She was bawling her eye's out._

"_It's okay, I'm here." I reassured her._

_When she finally calmed down a bit I pulled her away and looked her in the eyes. I then scanned her arms, she was bleeding and had bruises on her one arm. Her heels were broken and her jeans were ripping at the knees._

"_Alice, what the hell happened?" I sighed moving us to sit on the bench but Alice pleaded to get into the car._

_Once we were in the car Alice began to speak._

"_Everything was going fine." Alice said able to stop her crying so I could understand her better._

"_When we got to the little hut where our date was going to be I told him we needed to talk. I told him that I no longer wanted to be with him because he was controlling and I was turning into a person I didn't want to be. He denied ever being a bad boyfriend so I just told him we were through and stood up to leave. I was almost out the door when he grabbed my wrist hard digging his nails in my wrist. I tried pulling my arm free but he wouldn't let go. With my free hand I was able to grab the pepper spray Charlie gave us girls out of my purse. I sprayed him and he let go. I ran. I made it pretty far but fell a few times and broke my heels. I heard him yell that he wouldn't let me get away with this. I just ran faster. When I made it far enough I called you." She explained tears forming again._

"_It's okay Alice, you'll be fine." I said grabbing her in another hug over the center counsel._

_~End of flashback~_

The worst was definitely not over.

"Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life." The minister continued as I glanced over at Jake.

This was the second time I've ever seen Jake cry. Why did bad things have to happen to such good people? Jake's life was turned upside down that very same day.

_~Flashback to May 11, later that night~_

_Once Alice calmed down a bit I was able to stop by Jake's house before taking her home. Bella sent me a text saying Billy and Rachel were in a bad accident and Jake had to get to the hospital as soon as possible. They needed me to pick up Claire and take her back to my house so Esme could watch her while I met Bella and Jake at the hospital._

_After successfully getting Claire's car seat in the car properly I dropped them off at the house, thankfully Claire finally fell asleep. Who knows what was running through her little mind._

_When I arrived at the hospital I quickly asked where my father was, knowing he would know what was going on._

_When I found him he was giving direct orders to several workers. _

"_Dad! What happened?" I asked getting his attention once he was done talking to the other doctors._

"_Son, I can't talk right now, I have to get to the operating room. Go be with Jake, he needs all the support he can get. They are in hallway C." He said walking fast towards the double doors._

_Once I walked into hallway C I quickly noticed Jacob slumped down against the wall, his head in his hands again. Bella was next to him holding him as close as she could considering her belly was making it difficult._

_As I made it closer I noticed tears in Bella's eyes. What the hell was going on?_

_When Bella noticed me she stood up."I'll be right back Jake." She said sincerely._

_Jake just nodded, head still in hands._

_Bella and I walked out of the hallway so she could fill me in._

_For the second time today, my heart sank…_

_~End of flashback~_

"And now may Rachel Elizabeth Black rest in peace." The minister said as her coffin was being lowered into the ground.

I once again grabbed Bella tightly, comforting her. She grew up with the Jacob's family and although Jacob's mom and sisters left when Bella was five, she remembers them. And I'm sure Bella would never admit it, but being at a funeral reminds her of her mother's funeral from when she was eight.

The burial was over and everyone was beginning to make their way to their cars. Jasper agreed to take Alice home, and Bella was going home with Charlie and Emmett, who were just as upset as Bella.

Jacob and I made our way to my car so we could go visit Billy at the hospital. Because Billy's injuries were so bad, he has been in an induced coma from the day of the accident. Thankfully my father is the head doctor at Fork's Hospital and was able to fill Jacob in with everything that was going on.

Jacob and Claire have been staying with my family and will continue to do so until Billy is home and healthy enough. Jacob didn't argue because there was no way he could watch Claire and go to school at the same time.

Once we arrived at the hospital Jacob and I went to Billy's room where my father was doing a checkup.

"How's he doing?" Jacob asked putting his hands in the pocket of his slacks.

"He's doing well, considering." My father answered honestly. "We will have to keep him in the induced coma until his spine has healed to a great amount. Because he has broken both his cervical and thoracic vertebrae of his spine we need to make sure no brain damage has occurred, and like I said before, he may never has use of his legs again." Carlisle continued.

"Okay, I understand." Jacob said gazing at his father who was tied up to several machines and tubes.

Carlisle then walked over to Jacob grabbing his shoulder for reassurance. "Your father is a tough man, and in time he will get better, I promise you that." My dad gave him a half smile.

Jacob forces a smile in return.

"And like your father, you have been so strong, for yourself and Claire, if she didn't have you she would be alone." My father added just as his pager went off.

"I have to go take care of some things, both of you go home and relax, tell your mother I will be home for dinner." He says, I nod, and then he walks out of the room. Esme stayed home from the funeral to watch Claire.

Jacob and I stay a little while longer, Jacob liked to visit as much as he can although he knows his father won't be waking up for awhile.

Even though today was Rachel's funeral, Jacob treated it like any other. Of course he was devastated that his sister has passed away, he just was never very close with her. He felt more guilt towards Claire, who would grow up without her, not that she was the best mother.

The car ride back to my house was quiet, but I knew that would be best. As we walked in the house, Esme was taking an empty plate away from Claire who was sitting in her booster chair at the dining room table.

"Hey boys, just in time, Claire just finished eating." My mother said, washing dishes in the kitchen.

"Hey Claire bear! How was your lunch?" Jacob said happily. We all made sure we acted as normal as possible when Claire was around.

"Yummy." Claire answers back as Jake grabs her and sets her on his hip.

It was nice having a two year old around for awhile, it was a lot of practice for what's to come when Ava gets here.

"Can you say thank you to Esme?" Jake asks Claire.

"Tank you Me Me" Claire says, she had a hard time with her S's, so she usually just made nicknames for everything she couldn't pronounce.

"You're welcome sweetie." My mother smiles, and is now cleaning off the dining room table.

Jacob takes Claire into the entertainment room where all Claire's toys were kept and I go up the stairs to my room to change out of the clothes from the funereal.

After changing into some comfy soccer shorts and an under armor shirt I send Bella a text message.

_**Have a good nap, call me later. Love you and Ava.**_

I walk out of my room towards the stairs but stop at Alice's door and knock lightly. When she doesn't answer I quietly open it to find Alice and Jasper asleep on her bed. I just shake my head and close the door.

As I make my way down the stairs my mother is at bottom.

"Hey Edward, I have to finish some paper work so I'll be in my office." She smiles.

"Okay" I smile in return. "Oh, dad says he will be home for dinner." I remembered.

"Sounds good, thank you, sweetie." She walks past the stairs towards her office.

When I enter the entertainment room Jacob and Claire are sitting on the floor playing with blocks.

"Eddie, come pway!" Claire says getting up, running to me and grabbing my hand.

"Okay Claire." I chuckle as she we walk towards Jacob. I take a seat on the ground.

"I'm gonna go and change, I'll be right back." Jacob says about to get up.

"Okay daddy." Claire says nonchalantly playing with her blocks.

Jacob and I just stare at each other with wide eyes, for what feels like minutes.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Questions, comments, concerns? Review and let me know! Thank y****ou all! :)**


End file.
